Attack on Titan: Hope from the Stars
by tyler6750
Summary: Just before the Battle of Trost, something falls from the sky, and no one had expected the turn of events that came after, or who had accompanied it.
1. Chapter: I A Feeling of Change

**Disclaimer: I have no property rights to Attack on Titan or Star Wars, this was a story I've been wanting to do, but until now haven't had the courage to write until now, so please, hopefully try to keep reviews positive, and keep Bashing to a minimum, constructive criticism is appreciated, and I may add suggestions I see and like in reviews to the next chapters, thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter I: A feeling of change

In the training grounds at Evening, the Stars beginning to make themselves visible as the sky darkened to its black and blue color and the stars dotting the inky darkness of the sky, Eren walked by the Barracks in the Training Grounds and found himself lost looking into the skies above. It was quiet until he heard footsteps approaching, he looked to the source and saw his childhood friend Armin and adopted sister Mikasa approaching him, he smiled and heard Armin call his name.

"Eren!" called Armin.

"Armin, Mikasa, what's up?" Eren replied

"What's in the sky that's got you so captivated?" Armin asked him

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"When we first arrived, you were just staring up at the sky without a word." Eren turned his head when he heard the near emotionless tone of his Sister's voice.

"Oh, well I guess I was just thinking." Was his response.

"What of?" Armin asked, an eyebrow raised, his curiosity peaked

"Well, y'know that book you showed us when we were kids?" Eren asked him

"The one that told us about the world outside the walls? The world we want to see?" Eren nodded in response, "What of it?" Armin asked.

"Well, I was thinking, that if there was life outside the walls, was there life and other things up there?" Eren looked up in the sky once more as he finished his query.

"In the sky? Well yeah, we've seen the birds that fly over the walls." Armin replied

Eren would chuckle at that, "True, but not what I meant, I mean further into the sky, among the stars." Eren said

"Its possible." Armin said, "Maybe someone up there is looking down at us, wondering the same thing?" Armin joins Eren in looking skywards.

"You think we'll ever meet them?" Eren asks as he watches the stars shine brightly in the darkened sky.

"The real question is, do we want to?" Mikasa stated as she joined them in looking upwards.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Eren looked back at Mikasa, who then turned her gaze to him.

"Who knows what could be out there Eren, other forms of life like us Humans, or more beasts that simply see us as food like Titans do. I have enough to worry about when it comes to your safety regarding the Titans, especially since you want to join the Scouts, I don't want to have to worry more than that." Mikasa tells him.

"Well you probably won't have to Mikasa, it'll probably be way passed our lifetime before we even come close to seeing what's out there." Armin reassured her.

"Good" she simply stated as they started walking together.

"And I dont need you always watching over me, Im my own man now Mikasa." Eren tried to reassure her, but to no avail

"I'm still going to do it." She mutters to herself so that he didn't hear it, then uses her scarf to cover the lower part of her face.

* * *

 ** _~Meanwhile~_**

In the HQ at Trost, Commander Erwin Smith of the Scouting Regiments Survey Corps was a busy man, planning for the 56th expedition outside the walls. Letting out a sigh he gets up from his desk and goes to the window and opens it, letting in the fresh air into the stuffy room and feeling the nights breeze. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet. He heard a knock at his door and opened his eyes.

"Enter." Erwin states, not looking towards the door and watched over the city of Trost in the night.

Captain Levi of the Survey Corps Special Operations Squad and Captain of the famous Squad Levi entered Erwin's office with a cup of tea.

"You should close the window before you catch a cold, that's the last thing we need for the upcoming expedition." Levi said as he sipped from his cup and leaned against a wall.

Erwin ignored his advice and simply continued to look out the window with his hands behind his back in an at ease position. Levi noticed his behavior and after his sip, he spoke up.

"Alright Erwin, I know that look, what's biting at you?" Levi said as he continued to watch him.

"It's nothing Levi...just a feeling" he stated as he proceeded to turn his gaze upwards.

"A feeling of what?" Levi asked him

"Change, whether we're prepared for it or not, a feeling of imminent change, I can only hope that it's for the best." Erwin stated.

"You can say that again." Levi approached and accompanied Erwin in looking out the window.

* * *

 **Hours later in the void of Space**

It was quiet in the Vaccum as a lone craft was making its Travel. The pilot, a former Sith Warrior turned sellsword named Angoroth Zel-Nos Rotte, was putting ease on his hyperdrive and just enjoying the peace and quiet as he relaxed in the cockpit of his Fury Class interceptor he had named ' _The Dark Star_ '. Everything was going smoothly until he heard the alarms of his ship blare to life and caused him to jump from his seat and grasp the controls. He looked to his scanners and saw that he had picked up a squad of Pirate fighters and had to shake them before he could make the jump to lightspeed. The pirates closed in fast and opened fire on his craft.

"Dammit.." He grunted as they hit the ship and began performing evasive menuevers in order to shake them, but to no avail. Each time they fired one managed to score a lucky hit, causing the former Sith to curse them each time. He saw a small Asteroid field and went for it, his superior piloting skills proved to be too much for the pirates before they decided to back off after losing too many pilots to the large space rocks. Just as Angor started to celebrate his victory, it would be too soon as a medium sized Asteroid hit the ship and the damaged Hyperdrive, rendering it inoperable. Cursing himself for his arrogance, he had to touch down, and soon. He quickly ran his scanners and saw a planet nearby and headed for it.

* * *

 **30 minutes later on Wall Rose**

Eren was stationed on the Wall after the Graduation with fellow Cadets Connie Springer, Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner, and Samuel Linke-Jackson

"What?" asked a confused Eren, "What the hell do you mean you're joining up with the Scouts? What happened to the MP? That was your whole thing!" Eren bombarded Connie after his revelation that he had switched the choice on his regiment.

"Don't worry about it! A guy's allowed to change his mind okay?" Was Connie's retort.

"I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under him." Eren turned his head as Mina spoke up.

"Ain't nobody talking to you!" Exclaimed Connie, "His Temper Tantrum had nothing to do with it!" He declared

"Take it easy." Another voice came. Eren looked over to see that it was Thomas. "Its not like you're the only one." He said, revealing that he was joining the Scouts aswell as Eren stood there agape in surprise.

"What? Are you serious?" He asked in surprise

"Can you guys keep a Secret?" A timid voice spoke up as everyone looked over to see Sasha Brause, or 'Potato Girl' as some had taken to calling her " 'Cause I totally just helped myself to the Officers' Pantry" She revealed as she moved the right flap of her Jacket and revealed a Sausage that she had smuggled out with an intoxicated like look on her face and drooling from the mouth. Everyone looked at her like she was insane or suicidal after her revelation.

"Sasha! They can throw you in the clink for doing that!" Informed Eren.

"Seriously, What's wrong with you?" Asked Samuel.

"What isn't wrong with her?" Piped Connie

"It'll be fine, I'm willing to share." She says, not caring of the consequences of her actions. "Oh, can you imagine the Sandwiches?" She shivered and drooled like a begging dog.

"Put it back!" Said Connie

"Yeah!" Agreed Mina "Do you have any idea how rare Meat's been since the Titans took Wall Maria?" Mina asked

"Um. A little bit, yeah." Said Sasha as she walked upto a lockbox that was placed on the wall for Ammunition storage. "Just look at it this way." She started, "Pretty soon, we'll take back all the room we need for livestock."

After a deep breath, Samuel piped up, "I would like a slice, please!"

"Hey, if he gets one, so do I! Just so you know." adds Connie

"Me too! I'm in on it too!" Mina called as she joined in.

"But..." Eren looks at them as if he had gone mad.

"Come on! Don't just stand there. If they see us slacking off, we're in for it!" Samuel says as they disperse after talking about their new lunch plans.

"See you guys at lunchtime" Mina said as everyone went back to work.

After everyone had left, Eren looked over the City of Trost, smirking as he admired how far Humanity had come since the fall of Wall Maria and the Shiganshina District as he looked over Humanities bolstered defenses.

 _"Has it really been five years?"_

 _Look at us. Ready to stand tall again._

 _"We can do it"_

 _"Mankind didn't start this fight, but we're going to finish it"_

But, he was interrupted from his Train of thought when a loud explosion rang overhead and caught everyones attention. They looked to the source as they saw a flaming ball fly quickly over head, the ground shook and caused some to lose their balance as it went by, everyone on the wall watched as the distance between them and the flaming object greatened, they witness as it plummited and crashed out in Titan Territory between Wall Rose and Wall Maria, a plume of smoke coming from where the object had hit the ground. Everyone looked off into the distance with their mouths agape, until their vision was obstructed by a flash of Golden Lightning, and the Skinless face, of the Colossal Titan.


	2. Chapter II: The Mysterious Stranger

**Disclaimer: I have no property rights to Attack on Titan or Star Wars**

* * *

Chapter II: The Mysterious Outsider

 **Miles away from Wall Rose**

As the Scouts were on their 56th Expedition, Erwin's group in the formation had come across one of the abandoned villages within the Territory, and found it teeming with Titans. Erwin had ordered his forces to start clearing out the Titans before continuing on with the mission. Erwin had landed on a roof to replace his dullened blades, and that was when it happened, Everyones gaze was turned to the source of a loud explosion and saw a giant ball of fire fly overhead and crash in a nearby field, seeing dirt and debris being thrown upwards from the impact site, followed by a pillar of black smoke. Erwin stood there, mouth agape in astonishment to what he had just witnessed. He was broken from his train of thought by the excitable screaming of the unmistakable Section Commander Hanji Zoë as she waisted no time at coming landing over by Erwin to get a better look at the Mysterious object.

"Erwin! Did you see that?! It just fell from the sky, we have to go investigate it!" Hanji exclaimed as she was now in one of her fanatical moods. Erwin was in thought as he looked towards the pillar of billowing smoke and was soon accompanied on the roof by Captain Levi.

"Seems you were right about change Erwin, that isnt something you see everyday.." Levi commented as he stood by the Commander. And with that, Erwin had made up his mind. The trio of Erwin, Hanji, and Levi had summoned their horses and rode off to the object that had fell from the sky as the rest of the forces continued with clearing out the town of Titans.

When they arrived, they were met with a scene of destruction. A wide trail of upturned dirt lead to the object and trio observed the mess that it had made, broken trees were scattered about and small fires dotted in the grass, the most destruction they had seen was what used to be a house, a large hole where the object had flown through it and pieces of broken wood, stone, and furniture littered the ground. When they arrived to what caused it, they were met with what no one on this world had ever seen, Hanji had a wide grin on her face as she quickly dismounted her horse and ran over to the strange object.

"Oi, Four eyes, wait up, we dont know what that thing is!" Levi called as he and Erwin followed suite. Hanji ignored them as she laughed maniacally, she was abruptly stopped when the object began to creak and groan and started moving.

"Four eyes, move!" Levi used his ODM gear to get ontop of the object and tried to stab it, but to his surprise, his blades shattered like glass on impact, causing him to gasp. He thought he was done for when the object just stops moving. Levi scoffed as he got down off the object and Hanji walked up and ran a hand along the surface of it.

"Woah, its entirely made of metal." she concluded in amazement as she looked upon the object. there was then a hissing noise towards the back and they went to investigate. Hanji walked under the object and saw how it was able to raise itself as it stood upon metal legs that came from the bottom of it. When they arrived at the source of the hissing, they saw that it was a small case of metal stairs that lead up to what looked like a door.

"Well that totally doesnt seem ominous.." Chimed Levi as Erwin took the lead and went up the stairs. Erwin went to reach for a handle but saw that there was none, but recoiled once he saw the door slide open and saw no one behind it.

"Erwin got a fright." snickered Hanji, only to recieve a puff of white mist to be blown from object and into her face, causing her to sneeze in response. Erwin ignored Hanji's tease as he proceeded to enter the object as they followed suite.

As they look around the the interior of the object, they were amazed by what they were seeing, even if Levi didn't look it, he was still impressed. The interior shined brightly with not a candle to be seen. They saw what damage was made on the inside as what looked like pieces of wall were missing, and inside of where the smooth wall would be was what looked thin metal support beams and behind them, a mix of thick and thin rubber worms, some even dangling from the sealing.

Levi scoffed at the sight "If someone lived here, they should learn to clean up.." He continued to look around and roamed about the main room, he saw what looked like a table and a booth behind it, with a couple of chairs knocked over, like the common sight when you visit a bar.

Hanji approached what she thought was a window, but saw that it didnt look out into anything, instead it flashed red with bright yellow symbols which she assumed were words. "Hmm.. I wonder what this means.. it looks like some form of language.." She concluded.

Erwin continued his investigation down the hallway that went towards the left, he looked through one of the doors and saw a room with a long table that was surrounded by chairs. He had seen meeting rooms before, and this was exactly that. Levi and Hanji went into the room across from it and saw what looked like multiple beds, surprisingly to Levi, this room wasnt as much of a mess as compared to the main room. It reminded him of the Barracks back at the HQ with how the beds were arranged with storage lockers on the other end across from the door. What he was surprised with though was how the beds werent strewn about the room like the chairs in the previous one, upon which he inspected and went to take a closer look.

"Interesting" commented Levi, as he saw that the beds were tightly secured with a metal claw that held down the lip of the mattress, and assumed came up when changing the sheets. He was impressed with the simple yet advanced functionality.

"Maybe we could use something like this with our bunks?" Added Hanji.

"Why? Its not like the HQ is in the sky or falling from it." said Levi

"Good point." she said as they moved onto the next room with Erwin looking into the one across from it.

Erwin peaked into the room and saw that it was more darkly colored then the rest, with shades of black and red throughout the room. It reminded him kind of like his Quarters, it was private and more luxurious, he took note of the bed that was larger then the ones in the room Hanji and Levi were investigating, so he came to the conclusion that this room was for whoever owned this thing and the other room was for whoever accompanied him, but a question rang in Erwin's head as they continued to look around, Who did own this thing, and where were they?

Levi and Hanji looked around the next room and to say Levi was surprised would be an understatement. He was legitimately impressed with the condition of this room and how clean it was, how neatly organized everything was and how it shined. He went over to a counter and saw a clear reflection of himself as if he were looking into a mirror. Hanji let out a small snicker at the extremely rare sight of a speechless Levi, as it looked like he had been out done in terms of cleanliness for once. But then looked around at the strange objects in the room, one which looked like an empty glass tube, but when she hit it, saw that it was alot stronger then normal glass but surprisingly felt like metal, which had her even more confused. She saw a bed in the corner, it looked like one that was normally seen in hospitals, so she determined that this room was purposed for medical and science purposes. Once they exited the room, they proceeded down the next hallway to the right where there were two more doors.

Erwin opened the next door, and when he did, black smoke poured out of the room causing everyone to cough in response as a loud whirring like sound kicked on and the smoke quickly cleared out of the room. Once the smoke cleared with their vision and they had stopped coughing, they looked into the room, upon first inspection it reminded them of some of the industrial parts of their civilization, like the Gas storage in the HQ, they looked around as the room and saw that it was much more advanced. Hanji had noticed that the room had more of those flashing windows that she had seen earlier. There was a large, sparking object, the most obvious object in the room.

"Hmm...we could try and fix it?" Hanji suggested

"Not so fast Four Eyes." Piped Levi, "We know nothing about this thing, knowing our luck we'd probably just break it more."

"Hmph... buzzkill.." she whined

They left the room and went to the one across from it. When they entered they saw it was littered with large crates and boxes. A glint had caught Hanji's attention from the corner of her eye.

"Hmm?" She went to investigate and saw a box that was knocked over and out of it spilled abunch of Gold, Silver, and Onyx chips. She sifted her hand through them and picked up a few and saw tyey had a stange symbol that looked like a Seven with some dashes going through them. "Well this is different, they look valuable though."

Levi went to a crate and uses his sword to pry it open. When the lid popped off he saw the contents and it looked like it contained stange Fruit. one was various shades of orange and red with small bumps and large in size, the other was small and round with a purple color.

"Hey Hanji, c'mere!" Levi summoned her

"What is it?" She asked, just to have a fruit shoved into her, and she'd hesitantly take it.

"You like new stuff, here." Levi said

Hanji looked at the fruit in her hand before taking a small bite, she felt the sweet and tangy flavor fill her mouth as well as the juices from the bite, the yellow juices sliding down her lips.

"Mmm!" She swallowed, "This is actually pretty good!" Hanji exclaimed as she took another bite and resumed her exploration.

Erwin followed Levi's example and used his blades to pry open the lid of another crate, and what he saw surprised him, they were objects of various sizes, their shape reminded him of the Flare Guns they used, and the Rifles used by the Military Police and Garrison. He picked a small one up and inspected it.

"Hmm... it looks like a Flare Gun, but where do you load the cartridge?" Erwin asked himself, but his finger slipped on the Trigger and a bolt of red light shot from the barrel startling everyone.

"Shit! exclaimed Levi

"What was that!?" Hanji called

Everyone looked to the Scorch mark on the wall that formed when the bolt of light had hit the wall that had a tail of smoke coming from it. Erwin then carefully put the gun back down so he didn't set it off again.

"In my defense, I didn't know it was loaded." Erwin said as he put the lid back on the crate.

"Just put it away so none of us get killed." Said Levi as he crossed his arms.

Hanji eyed the crate before Levi gave her a look that said 'Don't even think about it'. She pouted and resumed looking around. Hanji had found something else which made her gasp.

"Hey, I think I found something...or someone?" Hanji said as she kneeled down by her find. Erwin and Levi looked aswell and saw what looked like Suits of armor that people would wear a long time ago. They tried looking at opening bit saw that it was either bolted or welded closed, but then they realized that it looked too small to hold a person, but saw that in exposed areas from the metal were more of those Rubber worms that they saw in the walls of the main room.

"There's no way that's a person." Levi concluded, "It looks more like a Machine." he assumed, "Lets leave it alone before one of us wake it up." Levi gave Hanji a quick glare who gave a look of innocence back to him, and pouted when he looked away.

Erwin then found something that peaked his Interest and also caught Levi's attention. He moved a couple of boxes out of the way and saw the full view of strange looking machine that had caught his eye it had an elongated shape with handles that connected the connected two front prongs to the rest of the body. He got onto it and found that it was like being on a Horse as he held onto the handles, but he wondered how it moved seeing as it lacked legs and wheels. He hummed in curiosity has he pushed on his wrist and suddenly the engine on it started to whir to life, the machine vibrating as it startled Erwin.

"Woah!" Erwin exclaimed as he held onto the handles tightly as the machine began to hover. "I guess that's how this thing works.." he quickly shut it off before he broke it and ended up having another incident like the gun. "Come on, it looks like there's one place left to check, hopefully we find the person that owns this thing.." Erwin lead everyone out and went back to the main room and proceeded to go to a hallway that went to the front of the object.

They entered the room and looked around, there were multiple seats that faced forward towards what looked like a giant glass window, and infront of the seats were handles and buttons like on the machine that Erwin had discovered. Hanji had found even more of those flashing windows, and she still wondered what the words that were flashing meant. Everyones investigation was broken when they heard a pained groan and looked to a Chair in the middle of the room and saw a robed figure slumped over. Hanji gasped and rushed over and began poking and prodding without a second thought and required both Erwin and Levi to pull her off the stranger. She pouted as Erwin kneeled by the Stangers side and shook him abit, the Stranger groaned as he stirred.

"Sir, are you alright?" Erwin asked as he remained by the strangers side.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" The Stranger groaned as he sat up, he opened his eyes and saw the trio of scouts and his demener changed to a defensive one, jumping out of the chair and grabbing a cylindrical object from his waist, "Who the hell are you, and how'd you get aboard my ship?!" Seeing the hostility, Levi acted snd drew his sword, but was stopped when Erwin placed an arm in front of him.

"We mean you no harm sir, and we apologize for tresspassing. We saw your...ship as you called it, hit the ground not too far from where we were, and we decided to investigate, and that was how we found you." Erwin explained, attempting to defuse the situation. Upon Erwin's explanation, the stranger had calmed down.

"Very well... I suppose I acted rather rash.." The stranger put the object he had grabbed away. "I am Angoroth Zel-Nos Rotte" The stranger extended his hand. "But call me Angor."

"I am Commander Erwin Smith of the Scouting Regiment." Erwin took the strangers hand and shook it." And this is Captain Levi." He gestured to Levi, "And Section Commander Hanji Zoë" He gestured to the Hanji.

Introductions were cut short as the ground began to shake, Angor suspected it to be Seismic Activity, if it wasnt for the fact that they were in the Rhythmic pattern of giant, lumbering footsteps.


	3. Chapter III: An Unusual Experience

**Disclaimer: I don't possess property rights to Attack on Titan or Star Wars**

 **I hope everyone's enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

 **Im pleased with the Progress made with Three Chapters in less than two days.**

 **That being said, if someone would like to provide Cover Art for the Story, it'd be Appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter III: An unusual experience

As the three stood the Cockpit of Angor's ship, Angor stood cofused at the unusual pattern of the Seismic Activity they were feeling, but noticed the cautious look that appeared on his Guests faces.

"I feel like you know the source of these unusual tremors." Angor looked to them with his arm crossed.

"It's probably Titans." piped Hanji

"Titans?" He looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Giant creatures that terrorize us humans by eating us. 100 years ag-" Hanji began to explain before Angor cut her off.

"Alright, lets save the history lesson for later, why don't you show me these beasts, and I'll see what I can do to help." Angor suggested with a smirk.

"What's one man gonna do?" Levi scoffed with crossed arms.

"Oh, you'll see." Angor walked passed them and exited the ship, and the trio followed suite. When everyone got outside, they saw a pack of 6 Titans lumbering towards them. "I'm assuming you people know how to kill these things?" Angor asked them.

"Destroy the nape of the neck, kill the Titan." Hanji explained.

"All I need to know." He began to step forward before he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"You sure you don't need any assistance?" Erwin asked him.

"Just relax, and enjoy the show." Angor removed his hand and selected his first target and began walking towards the pack of Titans. The trio watched as he grabbed that same cylindrical object that was attached to his belt.

"Tsk, what the hell is that supposed to do?" Levi scoffed at the strangers choice of weaponry.

"It looks like a handle to a sword, but where's the blade?" Pondered Hanji, but then with the sound of a 'hiss' everyone looked with surprise as they saw a glowing red blade of light emerge from the handle, similar to the gun Erwin found in the ship.

"Amazing!" Exclaimed Hanji excitedly as she bore witness to the new weapon. Then, surprising to everyone, they watched as he dashed off at inhuman speed to the first Titan, a large 13 Meter Bald one that took notice of Angor and went for him.

When Angor reached his target, he threw his Saber and it cut through the Titans spindly limbs that supported its fat body. It started to fall downwards, but Angor dodged to the side and jumped onto its arm, stabbing his blade into its flesh and climb up its arm. The titan tried to use his free arm to squash the pest that was on its arm, but missed when Angor launch himself and landed on its head. Angor then stabbed his Saber into the Titan's head and ran down its back, and proceeded to completely bisect the Titan. It fell into the dirt before it started to evaporate into Steam, signaling its death.

The Scout trio watched as the stranger claimed his first Titan kill. Hanji jumping excitedly at the spectacle before her, Erwin held a look of being impressed, while Levi kept his usual stoic expression. Hanji was broke by her excited trance when she saw an Abnormal Titan sneak up behind and tried to warn him.

"Watch out!" Hanji called out

The Aberrant Titan tried to pounce him, but to the surprise of the Titan, and the Trio of Scouts. Angor, who had just outstretched his hand had the Titan suspended in mid air as it flailed around, not feeling the ground beneath it, and snapping his jaws to catch the human before it.

"Impossible..." muttered a surprised Erwin.

"Amazing! How?!" Hanji was at a loss at the sight of the Titan simply floating there.

They watched as with little effort, the Titan was thrown into two smaller Titans and crushed them into bloody paste and bone fragments that proceeded to evaporate. The Aberrant was then raised back up by Angor as it flailed about. Angor stretched out another hand as he picked up one of the broken trees from the crash and threw it at the Titan like a Javelin. The Scout Trio watched as the tree flew like a spear and embedded itself in the neck of the Titan and completely destroying the nape and neck and the head rolled off its body as it began to evaporate.

Hanji was biting her fingers as she watched in excitement as she watched the Stranger fight, and wondered what other abilities he had. She was wondering of the possibilities of him joining the Scouts and the things she could learn from him. Erwin was wondering the same thing as he pinched his chin and observed the fight. Levi simply watched without a word, impressed with his combat capabilities, but suspicious of his intentions.

Angor slected his next target, a 14-meter sized Titan that he sprinted towards, he jumped to about head level with the beast that opened its gaping maw. Hanji watched with excitement and wondered what other abilities and tricks had up his sleeve, she wad impressed with how easily he was able to move and menuever without the use of ODM Gear. Her excitement however was crushed when the Titans jaws snapped closed with the man in his mouth, she and Erwin held the same flabbergasted look as the Titan turned its gaze towards them while Levi simply scoffed. The Titan prepared to swallow when it stiffened for a moment and began releasing blood-curdling roars and screams as it pulled its hair out and clawed at its scalp. The source of its irritation and pain could be barely seen as the glowing tip of the sword that Angor had poked from its head. Hanji cheered that he was still alive, Angor carved through the Titans head til his Saber was poking out the back of his neck, he then jumped down the Titans throat and completely eviscerated it from the back. The Contents of the Titans stomach and its Organs spilled out of its back in a bloody mess as it began to evaporate into steam. Hanji cheered and jumped while Erwin gazed upon the sight.

"Disgusting.." Levi scoffed as he looked upon the outsiders bloody mess.

Angor then looked to his next and final target, the smallest of the pack, a 5 Meter-sized Titan. It stepped towards him, then looked at him in curiosity as the Human outstretched his hand. The trio had expected him to throw the Titan again, but were quite literally shocked when they saw torrents of vibrant, purple lightning shoot from the man's hand. Hanji was absorbed by the sight and the flashing image ahead of her, watching arcs of plasma dance around the body of the Titan, if it could, her Jaw would've hit the ground. Erwin wouldn't believe it if he wasn't seeing it, his eyes widened as he gasped at the sight. Levi was seeing it but couldn't believe it he uncrossed his arms and took a step forward with widened eyes. It was like Sorcery to them as they watched the Electricity envelope the Titan. The Titan spasmed and roared in pain from the experience, its skin turned a charred black as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. The Titan eventually collapsed as it died, the Steam coming from it mixing from the smoke from the lightning. Angor turned away from the steaming corpses and made his way to the Scout trio.

When Angor arrived, Erwin cleared his throat as he snapped out of astonished trance.

"That was quite an impressive display." Erwin said, "I hope you wouldn't mind accompanying us back to our headquarters so we can find a place for you." Erwin asked him.

Angor pondered for a moment before answering. "Very well." He replied

"Great, you can ride sith me on horseba-" Erwin began before he was interrupted.

"That won't be nessecary Commander Smith." Angor went back into his ship as the trio watched in curiosity, a minute later, they turned their heads as they watched something lower from the ship. It was Angor with the machine that Erwin had found earlier.

"Ready when you are." Angor turned to them, but that was when he saw a fourth person approach on horseback. Angor saw that the person was wearing the same uniform as Erwin, Levi, and Hanji, so he assumed that it was one of Erwins Soldiers.

"Commander Erwin!" The Soldier exclaimed and Saluted as he dismounted the Horse.

"What is it?" Erwin asked as he was handed a letter. He proceeded to read the letter and his eyes widened. He pulled out his flare gun and fired, signaling the end of the 56th expedition.

"Erwin, what is it?" asked Levi.

Erwin turned to him. "Wall Rose has been breached and Trost is teeming with Titans."


	4. Chapter IV The Ride Back & Trost cleanup

**Disclaimer: I have no property rights to Attack on Titan or Star Wars**

 **Four Chapters in Two days, pretty good progress if I do say so myself.**

 **As stated before, I hope everyone is enjoying this story as I am enjoying writing it.**

 **And the Cover Art donations are still open.**

* * *

Chapter IV: The ride back and clean up of Trost

The revered Squad Levi consisting of the best of the best, handpicked by Captain Levi himself, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozado, and Petra Ral, were in formation, riding back to Trost after they had seen Erwin's flare.

"Anyone got eyes on Captain Levi or the Commander?" asked Eld

"Nothing so far!" called Gunther

You think they went to investigate what that thing that fell from the sky was?" Petra suggested

"Not our place to know, if it's nothing, maybe they'll tell us during debriefing. What I'm worried about is why we're returning do soon, we've only been out a few hours." Eld told them as he rode forward.

"Must be something the Garrison or the MP's couldn't handle if they're calling us back." said Oluo

Soon Erwin, Levi, and Hanji linked back up with them in formation as they rode towards Trost.

"Commander, Captain, what'd you find at the object that fell from the sky?" Quiered Eld.

Hanji was about to blurt it out before Erwin stopped her.

"We'll tell you later, right now, getting back to Trost is our top priority. The Titans have breached Wall Rose and Trost is under siege by Titans." Erwin told them as they focused ahead of him, earning gasps in response.

"How?! How could they get passed the defences that were placed on the walls?!" Gunther questioned

"I don't know, but I suspect the Colossal Titan had something to do with it." Erwin told them as they rode hard towards the wall.

As they rode forward fiercely, their attention was grabbed by a whirring like noise approaching from behind them. The four looked behind them and saw a cloud of dust coming up on them and the noise growing in volume. It soon got close enough for the group to see the object and the person riding it. Who Erwin, Levi, and Hanji knew as Angor

"Who the hell is that?" Oluo questioned as they saw him ride up along side them.

"Introductions will have to wait, we're coming up on Trost." Erwin pointed ahead to the destroyed Gate and the stream of Titans flooding into it.

"There's too many, I'll thin their numbers, you head for the gate." Angor said. Before anyone could object or Argue, he sped off, leaving them in the dust, quite literally. They coughed as they cleared the dust from their vision. They watched in awe as he sped off at a speed much faster then that of their horses. Squad Levi was in awe as they heard high pitched 'pew' noises come from the machine and saw red bolts of light fly from the Machine and into the Titans napes or other parts of their body, leaving black smoking marks as Steam came off of them as the Titans either died or regenerated their wounds.

The Titans took notice of him and started lumbering towards him, breaking off from their path to the gate. Taking notice of the lack of Titans by where the Gate once was, they rode towards it and took advantage of the distraction. The Scouts flooded through the gate as quickly as they could while the Titans were drawn off.

Angor lured the Titans as far away as he could, and once he did, he did a One Eighty turn and blasted towards Trost. Angor zipped between the Legs of Titans as he made a beeline towards the destroyed gate. One Titan looked between his legs as Angor zoomed through them, but lost balance due to fat, disfigured body, and fell forward and started beetleing.

Angor zoomed through the gate, and just in the nick of time as a giant boulder was slammed into place, and sealed off the rest of the Titans outside the wall. Angor brought his Speeder to a stop and looked to the now sealed gate and saw a Titan hunched over and holding the boulder, and three young soldiers standing atop the Titans shoulders and back, with Levi looking towards them ontop of a freshly killed Titan.

Angor watched the interaction as he stowed away his bike, and turned away when he saw Levi depart and a Soldier carried away the unconscious body of one of the young soldiers, slumped over his shoulder. Angor then took to the roofs of the buildings and looked over the district of Trost. He saw pillars of Smoke that were either from fires, or the carcasses of Titans. He saw Soldiers fly between buildings and how they killed the Titans with the strange gear they had on their waists. Angor followed their example and started to leap between buildings and dispatched whatever Titans he came across.

* * *

It was a hard few hours as Trost was cleared of Titans and cleanup began. Angor had met back up with Erwin and Levi on one of thd roofs.

"Angor. We were afraid you had disappeared during the battle." Erwin said as he faced him.

Angor chuckled, "And go where? Not like I can get to my ship right now, and I don't exactly blend in anywhere." Angor gestured to himself.

"I suppose that's true." Erwin replied.

They were soon accompanied by a fourth person, bald and with squinted eyes that held the same symbol on his jacket, but instead of wings, it was a rose bush.

"General Pyxis. What a pleasant surprise." Erwin addressed the man.

"Erwin. Glad the Scouts could come assist with clearing Trost." The man now known as Pyxis replied. He then looked to Angor. "And who's this? I dont believe I've seen you before." Pyxis questioned.

"This is Angor. He came from the object that fell from the sky." Erwin explained

"Ah, yes. I've gotten reports of that." Pyxis acknowled. He looked over the man and his attire, which consisted of a black robe and a hood that hid his face except the lower portion of his jaw and eyes "If you could assist in the cleanup, it'd be appreciated." Pyxis suggested.

"Just tell me where you need me." was Angor's reply.

"Anywhere you can would be great." Pyxis said, Angor replied and jumped off the roof to help with clean up and recovery.

* * *

Angor walked through the streets and the Clean up crew gave him strange looks. He arrived at a group of people who were arguing. One was male that had a bald head with a thin layer of hair, one was female with brown hair and done in a pony tail, the final one had dirty blonde hair with an unsual rectangular shape to his head. They were arguing infront of a building that had a collapsed wall and maybe had people trapped inside

"Im telling you Jean. There's no way the three of us are gonna clear all of that." The bald one said to which the female agreed.

"We need more people." the Female said.

The one known as Jean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Connie, Sasha, I know we need more people. But we could atleast get started while we wait for them." Jean said.

"Do you need assistance" Angor intervened in the argument.

Sasha and Connie looked at the stranger and wondered where he came from and Jean stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Yes, can you help us get started on clearing this rubble so we can see if anyones alive?" Jean asked.

Angor looked to the Rubble snd could sense four people alive beneathe it.

"Step aside." Angor said as he walked towards the rubble. They looked at him like he was insane as the man simply outstretched his hand toward the debris. But to their amazement, they saw the rocks begin to raise up and float, freeing the people beneathe as they coughed and escaped. Once they were free, the debris dropped back to where it was and Angor dusted his hands.

Connie, Jean, and Sasha stood there with mouths agape as the family thanked him while be proceeded on his way.

Sasha and Connie snapped out of their trances, but Jean still hadn't. They waved their hands infront of his face.

"Hey Jean, you okay?" Connie asked

Jean grabbed both of their arms and stopped them.

"Please tell me I saw that correctly?" He asked as he watched the stranger walk off.

* * *

Afterwards he met back up with Erwin and Levi who were conversing with General Pyxis. Pyxis saw Angor and acknowledged him.

"Ah, Angor. I heard you were quite the helper out there." Pyxis commended

"Yeah, What're you guys talking about." Angor asked with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"An incident that occured during the Trost invasion. Apparently some brat has the ability to transform into a Titan and managed to plug the wall, now we're trying to figure out what to do with him." Explained Levi

"Wait, turned INTO a Titan?" Angor questioned, "Has there been nothing like this before?"

"Not anything mentioned in any Historical records." Erwin answered.

"Well why dont we go see the kid, find out his worth." Angor suggested, to which Erwin agreed.

Pyxis gave them permission and they made their way to where the kid was being held.

* * *

It was late when Angor, Erwin, and Levi arrived at the Prison within Wall Sina where they were Eren was kept, Erwin took a seat in the chair while Angor and Levi leaned against the wall.

Angor looked over the boy in the Cell, locked in chains.

"He looks unconscious, must've put a toll on him if he's out cold like that." Angor commented.

"Yeah we just need to wait for him to wake up so we can talk" Levi said looking down folding his arms.

Angor looked around the primitive structure of the jail house, feeling the gray bricks, wooden support, and metal bars. "Hmm..primitive.." He then looked back at the unconscious boy. Eren slowly woke up in shock noticing his hands were locked in hand cuffs, he sat up and looked at Erwin, Levi and Angor.

Angor gently shakes Levi's shoulder

"Hey, he's up." Angor pointed out. Erwin takes notice too and looks to Eren

"I know he is I don't do much of the talking, Erwin does it" Levi said Erwin sat up and looked at Eren who seemed confused and was looking at them three.

"Any Questions?" Erwin asks as he stares intently at him behind the bars. Angor watches the interaction between the three in silence, keeping his hood over his head.

"Where...Where am I?" Eren asked looking around his cell with his hands still chained.

"I think it's obvious, let's just call it a Dungeon" Erwin replies as he watches him. "You're in the custody of the Military Police, we were granted permission to see you only just now." Erwin explains and holds up Erens key

"What the- Where did you get that key?" Eren demanded to know

"Don't worry, you'll get it back." Erin reassured Eren before continuing, "Let's talk home, specifically the good doctors Cellar back in Shiganshina. Pretty big secret in there right? About the Titans?" Erwin bargains

"Yeah. I think so. That's what dad said, anyway." Eren answered

"It must suck having your dad and your memory missing in action at the same time. Unless that's just a cover story." States Levi, Erwin looks to him

"Enough. We've been over this already. We know he has no reason to lie. And that's all we know." Erwin said. He looks to Eren. "Why dont you shed a little light on things for me, by telling us your intentions." A bit taken back Eren looks at them.

"My what? What do you mean?" Eren queried. Erwin starts his explanation

"Here's the lay of the land my friend. If you want to pay your dad's cellar a visit, we have to venture back to the Shiganshina district. Sealing the breach there as we did in Trost would be the smart way to go about it, don't you think? Naturally we need your special powers. Any way you slice it, a Titan's deciding our fate. It's been conjectured that the Colossal and Armored Titans are more or less the same as you. It's why I ask your intentions. They could be key in turning the tide forever. You could save us." Erwin explains as he holds up the key again. Eren watches and looks down.

"I don't know what I am.." He says as his past flashes, thinking to himself as Angor peered into his thoughts with intrigue.

"I like him, he's got fire in his spirit." He whispered to Levi, to which Levi looks towards Eren.

"Cmon, it's an easy question, answer it." Levi told him. Eren looks up with a sinister grin and tells them his intentions.

"I want to join the Scouts, and slaughter every Titan that crosses me." He said. There's a glint in Levi's eyes.

"Huh. Well played." Levi then gets up and approaches the cell. "Alright, I'll take responsibility for him, tell the higher-ups what's going on." He says as he grips the bars. "Not that I implicitly trust him of course. It's more a matter of trusting myself to deal with him of course. I'll kill him if if I have to. The bigwigs aren't likely to raise a stink. My record more than speaks for itself, I'm sure. Good News Jaeger. You're now officially a member of the Scouts." Levi finishes and Eren sits there, watching intently.


	5. Chapter V: The Two Trials

**Disclaimer: I dont own property rights to Attack on Titan or Star Wars**

 **Here it is, Chapter Five, and Linkin Park Fan, to answer your question, that will be covered later on.**

 **Chapter V The two Trials**

It had been a few days since Trost. Angor was walking through the streets of Stohess District within Wall Sina, getting more acquainted with the civilization of the primitive planet he had landed on. He was wearing some clothes that Erwin had given him to blend in, but kept his black cloak and hood on. It had been a few days since Trost and Angor had gotten word of a trial being held in regards to the boy he had seen in the cell, Eren Jeager, and what was to be done with him, if he would be given to the Scouts and help save humanity, or the Military Police to die. The trial was to be held today so Angor made his way to the courthouse.

Meanwhile in Prison, Eren sat up in the bed he was chained to and looked between the two MP's that were guarding him.

"I need to use the bathroom." Eren said

"You just went." one of the guards replied harshly.

"Can I have some water" he asked

"Know your placplace Monster." Snarked the other.

Abit taken back by the remark, Eren looked down with a sigh.

'Monster... guess he's not to far off the mark there' He thought to himself

Eren looked down at his hands thinking about his friends and what they could be doing until he heard the door to the dungeon opening, he looked up, waiting for someone recognizable to walk through until Hanji jumped in front of the bars holding them staring at Eren like a dog eyeing a piece of meat, causing him to jump back.

"So you must be Eren." she closed her eyes smiling at him still holding the bars, "Are you Well? How are things? I'm really sorry you've been waiting so long, but here's your chance to finally get out but you have to do one thing for me, you have to put these on." she handed Eren some hand cuffs through the bars while Eren was staring at her then having the hand cuffs forced onto him standing outside the cell. As they were walking, the blonde man with the bowl cut was sniffing at Eren as they walked.

"Uhhh" Eren groaned looking st the man sniffing him.

"My name is Zoë Hanji, I'm a section commander in the Scout Regiment and this is a fellow commander in one of the scouts Miche Zacharius" she pointed at Miche

"Uhh" Eren complained sounding uncomfortable.

"Ohhh ha ha don't mind him he likes to give people a little sniff when he first meets them it kinda laughs through his nose a bit, sorry I've just been prattling on with the small and we are already here but I shouldn't try to explain anything." Hanji said. The MP guards started holding Eren's arms and slowly walking him through "Oh wait hold on!" Hanji yelled, causing Eren to turn his head back "Remember this, we've all put our faith into you Eren best of luck." She said to him as MP's closed the door after heading to the courthouse. Hanji and Miche then headed to the balcony in the court room while Eren was walking with guards to the center of the room. He was knelt down as a pole was put behind him, and his cuffed hands around it, keeping him restrained. After Eren was secured, people began filing into the courthouse, Angor in the back where he was least likely to be noticed. Levi and Erwin were standing at the side with the Scouts, watching Eren as he was chained up while he was looking around seeming confused.

'Why am I here? Why with all these people?'He looks and notices Mikasa and Armin standing straight looking at him 'My friends?' He thought before The Judge came in and sat down. Angor looked to the left, and saw Erwin and Levi and gave them a short nod as he waited for the trial to begin and watch to the proceedings.

"Let's get this over with so I can go get my ship.." Angor mutter to himself.

"Alright shall we begin?" The judge asked rolling up his sleeves. "Your name is Eren Jeager and as a soldier you have sworn to give up your life for the good of the people, is that correct." He questioned Eren fixing his glasses into place

"Yes" Eren replied as he looked at him

"Given the extraordinary circumstances this deliberation will be held as a court-martial, Regular Laws will not apply, in other words. I have full decision-making authority in this matter, which includes determining whether you should live or die, any objections?" The judge explained reading the paper and looking at Eren when finished.

"No, sir." Eren muttered looking down

"Your astuteness is appreciated. Let us proceed. As expected, concealing your existence has proved impossible. Unless we publicly disclose your existence, in one fashion or another, we risk the outbreak of a new, non-Titan threat. It falls to me to decide which regiment should take charge of you. The Military Police...or The Scout Regiment...Now let's hear what the Military Police proposes" He looked to his left at the Military police. The MP Commander straightens up,

"Yes, Sir. I, Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police, offer the following Proposal. We believe that, after a thorough examination of Eren's body, he should be disposed of immediately. It's true that his Titan ability helped thwart this latest incursion. However, his existence is now stirring up rebellious ideas as well. As such, after he's given us as much information as possible, he will be made a fallen warrior of humanity." After finishing his statement, the man next to Commander Nile burst out,

"There's no need!" And he and Zachary began to argue

"Great..who's this Fanatic?" Angor asked himself as he look upon the robed man.

' Another deranged wall cultist, five years ago everyone ignored them by they have really grown in power. ' Eren thought to himself as he was looking at the wall cultist

"Now I would like to hear the scout regiments purpose plan." Zackley spoke turning to the Scout Regiment. Erwin straightens up.

"Yes, Sir. I, Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Scout Regiment, offer the following proposal. We intend to accept Eren as an official member of the Scout Regiment and utilize his Titan ability to retake Wall Maria. That is all." Erwin stated with confidence and conviction in his tone.

"Hm? That is all?" Zackley questioned.

"Yes, Sir. With his help, we can reclaim Wall Maria. I believe it is clear what our upmost priority must be." Erwin states

"Smart man Erwin." Angor smirks behind his hood

"I see. Tell me, from where would you launch this operation? Commander Pyxis. The wall has been completely sealed in Trost District, is that correct?" Zackley leaned forward looking at Pyxis.

"Yes, I doubt it's gate will ever open again." Pyxis states. Erwin chimes in

"We hope to depart from Calaneth District from the east. From there we would approach Shiganshina, 'Calaneth', 'Trost', 'Shiganshina' by charting a new Route from scratch." One of the Civilians in the stands pipes in

"Just a damn minute! Shouldn't we be sealing all the gates now?! The gates are the only part the Colossal Titan can break! If we can just reinforce them, we'll never get attacked again!" The others then begin arguing with eachother

"Idiots.." Angor rolled his eyes

"Squealing louder won't help your case, pig" Levi muttered getting looks from others around him and across the room "While we were bolstering our defences, do you think titans will just be standing by? When you say 'we' you mean the friends you're protecting. Do you pigs realise that most of our people are struggling just to survive on so little land we have left?" He looked at them with a blank stare.

"I'm just saying, all we have to do is seal the gates if we want to live." The man replies, the cultist from before gets in his face.

"Hold your tongue you miscreant! You suggest that humans would meddle with Wall Rose, a gift from God?!"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me.." Angor said to himself when the cultist says that.

"The wall is a divine miracle that transcends human understanding! Do you realise that humans must not touch it!" Pastor Nick preached.

"It's their fault it took so long to arm the top of the walls.." Armin muttered While watching the Fanatic rant on.

"Man I just want to punch this guy.." Angor said to himself as he listened to thr cultist known as Pastor Nicks Banter.

Zackley bangs his hand on the desk

"Order! I ask that you save your personal sentiments for another value. I wish to make certain of something, Mr Jeager. As a soldier, can you continue to serve humanity by controlling your Titan ability?" Asked Zackley.

"Yes, Sir! I can!" Eren looked at the judge while shaking.

"Oh? Is that so? But it says in this report about the Trost battle, that just after transforming, you swung your fists at Mikasa Ackerman" Eren's eyes widened and looked at Mikasa scared to see that he done that to her.

Angor looked up and watched the Interaction, raising an eyebrow.

Rico whispers to Mikasa "You expect me to lie in a report? Hiding this fact won't do Humanity any good." Angor continued to watch them, seeing where they go with this.

"And who is this Mikasa Ackerman?" Zackley questioned

"I am, Sir!" Mikasa glared at Rico moving her hair over her face a bit.

"Alright then, is it true that Jaeger, in Titan form, attacked you?" Zackley asked Mikasa hesitated and looked at Eren.

"It's in Erens best interests that you answer honestly." Whispered Rico.

"Yes, all of that is true" Mikasa confessed Hearing people gasp around her.

"I knew it, a Titans a Titan." The man from before states

"Cmon...where are you going with this..?" Questioned Angor to himself.

' I tried to kill Mikasa? What's happening to me?' Eren thought looking at Mikasa.

"However, he also saved my life twice while in Titan form, the first time, just as I was about to fall into the hands of a Titan, he intervened and protected me. The second time, he protected Armin and I from a Cannon Shot. I ask that you take these facts into consideration as well." She said watching Eren and looking at the judge at the end.

"Just a minute." Nile interjects, "I believe that her testimony is driven from personal feelings. It should be noted that Ms. Ackerman lost her parents at a young age and was then taken in by the Jaeger family. What's more, our own investigation into the matter led us to to most surprising discovery. Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackermann at the age of nine, stabbed and killed three adult Robber-Kidnappers."

"Impressive" Angor smirked under his hood as Nile continues,

"Even if it was in Self Defense, we cannot help but question his basic humanity. Should we really place personnel and funds into his hands, not to mention the very fate of humanity?!" The crowd begins muttering amongst themselves

"Hes obviously a Titan who snuck in taking the form of a child!" One said, then the same red shirted man points to Mikasa.

"Her too! I bet she's not even human at all!" Yells another

"Yeah, we should dissect her to just to be safe!" Another suggests

"Now hold on a second! I might be a monster, but she has nothing to do with this! She's innocent!" Eren yelled at them starting to get mad. The Citizens argue with him, calling him a liar.

"Stop it! You are wrong, about it all, But you're all using speculation to push your own selfish agendas! You are all blind at what's in front of you!" Eren looked down at the ground creating fists with his hands.

Angor could feel the anger and determination in him building and smirk, even though he wasn't Force sensitive, he could feel his strength. The Citizens look at him with a feeling of disbelief as he continued.

"What does it even matter? None of you have even seen a Titan, so why are you so afraid?!" He hesitated a bit after but continued getting more angry. "What's the use of having power if you're not going to fight?! If you're afraid of fighting for your lives, then help me! You...cowards!" He heard people shout and get confused "Just shut up! And put all your faith in me!!!" He leaned back nearly breaking the chains. Nile tells one of his men to take aim with rifle, Angor grabbed his Saber hilt incase he might have to intervene.

"Wha-" Eren was interrupted by being kicked in the face by Levi with enough force that it took out his tooth "Huh?" Levi kicked him again and kneed him in the face grabbing his hair. Mikasa had her mouth open side from her friend being kicked around and tried to run to him but Armin caught him

"Mikasa wait!" Armin yelled grabbing her arm then they both turned to Eren having worry in their eyes, Eren took a few breathes before his head was pushed to the ground by Levi making him groan in pain.

"My personal belief is that pain is the best tool for teaching discipline. You don't need a good talking too, what you need boy is to be taught a lesson. And you happen to be in perfect kicking position" Levi brought his foot back to him and started kicking him more hearing him gag and try to take breathes in each kick.

"Levi what the hell are you doing?" Angor asked himself silently as he watched the events unfold. Nile watched in horror and tried to stop him.

"Wait, Captain Levi.." He tried to warn him but was interuppted.

"What is it?" He questioned looking his left bring his foot back to him and letting go of Eren.

"That's dangerous, what if he gets angry and turns into a Titan" Nile warned him

Levi gives him one more kicked before picking him up "Don't be silly, anyways you guys just want to dissect him, don't you?" He looked at them holding Eren by his hair "When he was transformed, he apparently managed to kill twenty titans before running out of strength. As an enemy, his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous. But I could take him down with no problem. How many of you can say the same? Whoever dares to torment him they better think long and hard, can you actually kill him?" Levi looked down at Eren while Eren was breathing heavily.

Erwin chimes in and raises his hand "Sir, I have a proposition."

"Proceed" Zackley held his hands together.

"Erens titan abilities contain too many uncertainties which pose an ever-present danger. As such we will place Eren under captain Levis supervision and conduct a research mission outside the wall." Erwin told Zackley

"Erwins cunning continues to impress.." Angor commended with a smirk "Looks like we're wrapping up soon." Angor then says to himself he watched the Trial.

"Jaeger will join you in this excursion?" Zackley questioned

"Yes, Sir. Based on the result of said mission, you can decide if Eren can control his Titan abilities, and whether or not they're beneficial to Mankind" Erwin said to Zackley.

"Eren Jeager will be closely supervised? And if he looses control?" Zackley looked at Levi

"I can definitely kill him if it comes to that. The only downside is that there is absolutely no middle ground" Levi stated looking to his side.

"Hmm, then I have made my choice" Zackley grabbed his papers putting them together.

Angor looked into the Judges head and smirked, seeing his decision made as he look up slightly.

Levi walked back towards Erwin and saw Angor leaning against the wall and Hanji leaving the balcony

"We should go the guards will get him" Levi said pointing back to Eren. When Zackley made his decision, before anyone can leave, someone whispers into Nile's ear, and he looks to the Zackley

"Wait, sir!" Nile quickly grabs Zackley's attention.

"Hm? Yes?" Zackley turns to to Nile.

"While Jaeger case is closed, something was just brought to my attention." Nile stared as Military Police guards unhook Eren and move him to the stands with the Scouting Legion and go back to their stands. "Yesterday, before the Trost incursion, there have been reported sights of an object flying over the wall and crashing, it was later confirmed that upon their return, there was a stranger accompanying the Scouting Regiment, mounted on a machine that lacked wheels and did not touch the ground. During the Trost clean up, he was seen lifting large pieces of rubble and debris by just out stretching his hand, and using a device that shot out a beam of light and used it to cut through walls, I have just been told that the person is here in this room." Nile informed the court.

"Really? And who is this person you are talking about?" Zackley started looking around the room and the crowd.

"I am your honor." Angor responds as he stepped forward, stepping into the center of the room and lowering his hood. Angor heard whispering and gasps from people around the room. Mikasa and Armin looked upon the strange man, Mikasa was unimpressed whike Armin was stunned, his mouth hanging open slightly, in disbelief that the man infront of them was from the stars, aswell as the fact that he was human.

"Hmm and what is your name?" Zackley questioned

"Angoroth Zel-Nos Rotte your Honor, but please refer to me as Angor." he replied

"Alright Mr Rotte, so is this info true?" Zackley questioned

"It is true your Honor, the Scout Regiment did find me after my ship crashed, and then accompanied me back to Wall Rose, where we were met with the aftermath of the Trost Incursion." Angor replied.

"Hmmm, Erwin?" Zackley looked at Erwin.

"I can confirm this sir. It was Captain Levi, section Commander Hanji Zoë, and I who investigated the site of his crash." Erwin informed him

Levi and Hanji stepped forward with Erwin and Angor with their hands behind their back.

"Yes we were there." They answered

Angor looks up at the Zackley

"Hm, and Angor why have you come here with your ship?" Zackley asked folding up some papers together.

"It wasn't by choice your Honor. I was the victim of a group of pirates looking to score a quick pile of credits. They fired on my ship and forced me to crash after taking out my hyperdrive." I explain, not expecting him to understand due to the unfamiliar terms.

"Hm...Interesting..." he put his fingers up to his chin concentrating, pondering upon whether to see this as Truth or fabrication. "Where are you from Mr Rotte?"

"Originally, I am from the world known as Dromuund Kaas, the capital world of the Sith Empire." Angor explained.

"The Sith Empire?" Zackley questioned "Could you inform us of them?"

"Yes your Honor. The Sith Empire is one of the Galactic Superpowers beyond your world. A monarchy lead by the Sith Emperor, and Supreme Commander of our Military, backed by the Legions of the Sith. Governed in the Outer Rim and currently at odds and in a Cold War with the Galactic Republic." Angor informed.

"The Galactic Republic? And who are they?" Zackley questioned.

"They are the other Galactic Superpower stationed in the Galactic Core. A Democracy that has stood for the last few millenia. Lead by a Senate consisting of Senators from many different worlds and an elected Supreme Chancellor. Backed by their own military and the Rivals of the Sith, the Jedi Order." Angor told the court.

"So by what you've told us, we can safely assume that you're not of this world?" Zackley questioned

"Yes your Honor." Angor responded.

"What are these weapons and powers that Commander Nile spoke of? The ability to lift objects by outstretching your hand, and this Beam of light you used to cut through walls?" Zackley queried

"That power is the Force, and my weapon is called a Lightsaber." Angor responded simply.

"Can you explain them to us?" Zackley pressed

"Which do you want to know first?" Angor responded with a question of his own.

"Tell us about this 'Force' first." Zackley said

"The Force is the energy that connects everything in the Galaxy, binding us together, enhanced by cells in your body called Midichlorians. The more Midichlorians that inhabit your bloodstream, the more powerful your connection to it is, and the more capable you are of using its power." Angor explained, lifting up Zackleys papers to his own surprise before he grabbed them and sorted them again. "The Jedi use their connection for Peace and Order, while the Sith use it for Power and Control, while me, im in the middle, as Darkness rises, Light meets it." Angor finished.

"I see." Zackley cleaned his glasses, "And what of your weapon?" He asked

"My weapon is called a Lightsaber." He pulls out the hilt of his Saber, "It is a metal Cylindrical hilt that uses the power of a Kyber Crystal to emit a blade of Plasma contained in an Energy Field, it can cut through just about anything." Angor explained.

"Kyber Crystal?" Zackley questioned

"It is a powerful Crystal imbued with Energy of the Force." Angor opened the Container of his saber hilt and revealed the Crimson Red Crystal in his fingers, those in the courtroom could feel the power radiating from it, some shivered at the cold, dark feeling it gave off, Eren and Armin gazed at it in wonder. "If its power is harnessed correctly, it is possible to make powerful weapons from Kyber Crystals, like Lightsabers, or something more devastating. When its time, a Crystal will call out for its user to come and claim it." Angor explained

"Call out? But its a rock." Zackley pointed out.

"Its more than that your honor, its connection to the Force gives the Crystal a limited form of sentience. It will call out for its wielder to claim and reveal its true color in its Blade, Blue signifying your prowess in Combat, Green signifying your connections to the Force ahd your skills of negotiating, Red, your allegiance to the Darkside." Angor explained, "Most Red Crystals are synthetic, not made by natural means, others are corrupted from the Crystals taken from Slain Jedi, very few Red Crystals naturally made, they're some of the rarest, Sith pour their hate and malice into the creation of their crystals and lightsabers that they have the ability to cut through an opponent's saber in a dual, making them extremely dangerous." Angor explained as he out his Crystal back where it belonged.

"I see." Zackley pressed his hands together. "Would you feel free to discuss your past with us?" Zackley questioned again.

Angor visibly flinched at the question before replying. "I will have to refuse your Honor. My past is a rather sensitive and uncomfortable topic for me to talk about." Angor responded.

"Very well." Zackley continued on. He went to ask anothet question before Pastor Nick piped up.

"Blasphemy! You cant honestly be believing a word from this...hooligan!" Nick begins. "He wishes to spread lies and taint the faith of the citizens within our sanctuary with the ridiculous belief that there is life, and even other humans up in the Stars! Sorcery, Living Crystals, 'Galactic Governments',You disgrace god and the walls by uttering such Heresy in this place " Nick accused

"How do you pigs know he is not telling the truth, What we saw and even Angor himself is evidence that what he's saying is the truth." Levi speaks up stepping forward with his hands behind him.

"I believe the words of a Hutt more than the nonsense this idiot sputters. You worship Giant Stone Walls as if they're deities. It's nothing impressive, only 50 meters high, while I've seen Fortresses that Dwarf this, Entire Planets made up of one giant city with buildings that tower into the skies, Your walls may be large, but miniscule compared to what I've seen in the Galaxy, and from what I've seen so far, you people aren't ready for life beyond this planey, I've seen and fought creatures that make these 'Titans' look like mice. Throwing me out would be a waste when I offer so much potential with my combat capabilities. " Angor narrowed his eyes as he scorned and berated Pastor Nick, the court listening to Angor's descriptions, some with wonder, others with fear and worry.

Nile chimes in again before Angor could continue, "As with the Jaeger case, The Military Police would like to take this stranger into our custody and his ship and have them dissected and dismantled for research and study." Nile added in

Angor looked to him in disbelief "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." Angor said aloud, slightly peeved.

"We are taking care of him, I don't think you have to worry" Hanji said giving a cocky smirk to the Military police.

"And if you think I'm going down to a bunch of paranoid primitives, you got another thing coming." Angor glared at Nile.

Erwin adds in, "Angor has proven his combat abilities, easily dispatching six Titans all on his own without the use of Omni-Menuevering Gear, and as such proving his potential within our ranks."

Nile pipes in, "And how about he proves it here in front of us." He says, irritance present on his voice.

"This is a court room not a battle arena" Hanji looks towards them fixing her glasses into place.

"And besides, how can we do it? It's not like we can fit a Titan in here." Erwin adds before Angor speaks up.

"I'm down, as long as I can choose the opponents, and hell, let's make this interesting with a wager." Angor looks to the judge for approval.

Zackley would let out abit of a sigh "Alright... We will be heading outside to conduct this. There's an area large enough to conduct this little test." Zackley says as he fixes his glasses and looks at Angor.

"Alright, if I win, I remain with the scouts, if my opponents win, I will reluctantly go with the Military Police." Angor states hid terms. "And for my opponents, I choose..." He then points to four of the MP guards by commander Nile.

Levi lifts his hand up to his head squinting his eyes "I never thought this would be happening today" He sighs afterwards feeling annoyed.

"You make it sound like you have no faith in me." Angor looked at Levi.

"No, I just thought I wouldn't really have to see this kind of argument come up today" Levi puts his hand down looking towards Angor.

"Hey, I had to watch you kick the shit out of someone today." Angor gestured to Eren, "Now you can watch me do the same, besides, I've been wanting to punch someone since that idiot opened his mouth." he then gestured to Pastor Nick. He then looks back at Zackley, "Lead the way, your honor."

Levi nods showing him he understood and continued to walk with Angor.

"Of course, this way" Zackley walks out the building having everyone follow him outside the court, not far away from the courthouse.

everyone followed Zackley, and soon Angor stood in the center of an open area abd everyone got into place wgen they arrived, the MP Guards taking position in their corners

"We await your order to begin your honor." Nile said

"Ok, we will be having additional guards around so no-one kills each other" Zackley explained pointing to each guard that was stationed "You may begin when you are ready" he steps back with the rest of the audience.

Angor watched as the four MP close in on him as he took up a fighting stanc. The first one charges him, but Angor counters him by throwing him passed his position and into another guard. Another one charges and throws a punch but Angor counters with a round house kick to his side then suckered punched him, sending him back. The guard he tossed before charges him again as one on the opposite side throws a punch, Angor ducked and moves aside as they punch each other, then Angor would round house kick them both, sending them to ground. When it's only Angor and one other left, the guard picks up a large stick and charges Angor with it, he dodges his attacks before pushing him back, Angor then pull a broom towards me with the force and toss it at the guard like a spear, the handle hitting his head with a loud 'THUNK' as it flies in the air and sends the guard to the ground unconscious, when it comes down, Angor catches it in the air as he stood in the middle of the four knocked out guards, the fight over within the span of 45 seconds. Everyone started clapping at Angor and had shocked expressions on their faces. Hanji, Erwin and Levi join in clapping a small bit then stopping afterwards. Angor looked at Nile and give a smug smirk as he went and joined Erwin, Levi, and Hanji. Hanji laughs out of excitement and pats his back congratulating him on the fight. From the sides, Mikasa and Armin had witnessed the fight. Mikasa more worried about Eren then the stranger while Armin was completely engrossed in watching Angor fight.

"That was freaking amazing!" Hanji yelled happily jumping.

Angor chuckled and ruffles her brown hair like a child before looking up at Judge Zackley

"Shall we conclude this your Honor?" He asks

He fixes his glasses "Yes, we may conclude this" he looks down to the ground.

And with that, the fates of Eren Jeager and Angor resided with the Scouts.


	6. Chapter VI: Trial Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I dont own any property rights to Attack on Titan or Star Wars.**

Chapter VI: Trial Aftermath

After Angor's 'Trial by combat' he approached Eren and looked down upon his bruised, and bloodied face.

"You okay kid?" He asked

Eren looked up and finally recognized him as the man who he saw the other day outside his cell with Commander Erwin and Captain Levi.

"Y-Yes sir... its just some bruises." Eren said as he placed his hand upon a mark on his cheek. "It could've been worse, I could be dead right now with the Military Police."

"Well, where we going now people?" Angor asked as he looked over at Erwin, Levi, and Hanji.

"We must find a place to rest until tomorrow and before we goto our new headquarters. Now that Trost is sealed, The Scouts need a new base of operations." Erwin explained.

"Well, surely a fancy district within your inner wall like Stohess here has plenty of Hotels and Inns for us to crash at?" Angor asked. Erwin responded with a nod and proceeded to lead the way. "Well lets get there soon, looks like the Sun is starting to set, didn't think the Trial would've taken that long." Said Angor as he followed the Scouts. Armin and Mikasa tried to push through the crowd to get them and see Eren, but were unable as they started to leave.

As they walked, Eren looked at Angor in awe, captivated at the offworlder, and really impressed with Combat Display.

"How old are you?" Eren asked, because with all the experience Angor has, he still looked fairly young.

"Hardly an appropriate question, but if you must know, I'm only Twenty." Angor replied.

"So whats this new HQ you talked about Erwin?" Angor asked, it now being his turn for a question.

"The old Scouts HQ stationed behind Wall Rose." Erwin replied.

"Well if that was the Scouts Headquarters before, why was it abandoned?" Angor queried

"Impractical location, too far away from the the Rivers, and not along any supply lines." Erwin answered

"I see, so it shouldn't be hard to miss then. Now I just gotta hope there's enough room to land my ship nearby." Angor said. "You guys are real lucky I ended up here instead of some Mandalorian fleet." Angor said.

"Mandalorian? Who or Whats that?" Hanji asked.

"Mandalorians are a race of Humans that come from the world of Mandalore, their culture revolves around Glory and Pride being earned through combat and War. Infact, there was once a war a couple thousand years ago between the Mandalorians and the Jedi." Angor explained, to which Hanji wrote down every detail.

"So why are we glad that you came here and not them? By the sound of it, we could use them more." Levi said.

"Because if they saw the Titan Scourge that was troubling you, they probably would've nuked the whole planet from orbit. Just like Taris." Angor explained, unintentionally adding in the last part.

"Taris? Is that another name for people?" Erwin asked

"No, Taris was once a planet that condisted of one city." Angor explained

"One city? Could you not live on the rest of the planet?" Eren pondered and asked

"No, the Entire planet was one big City that went down multiple levels." Angor specified

"Woah! How is such a thing possible?!" Asked Hanji as she continued with her notepad

"You'd be surprised." Angor chuckled

"Anyway, what happened to Taris?" Eren asked, wanting to hear what happened to such a world.

"Somehow, a case of Rakk'ghoul plague broke out on the planet, after many years, the populace and security managed to drive them into the lower levels. Then, a hundred years ago a Mandalorian fleet entered Taris space, they got word of Rakk'Ghoul presence on the planet, completely ignored the Republic fleet in orbit, and bombarded the planet, completely devestating it and killed millions, maybe billions. And left the planet as a breeding ground for Rakk'Ghoul." Angor explained, which left them shocked.

"How could they do such a thing?" Eren asked, but merely recieved a shrug from Angor.

"So then what happened to the planet?" Hanji asked.

"Taris is still there, but its merely a shell of its former self, Overgrown ruins, and wastelands on what were once prosperous streets, infested with Rakk'ghoul." Angor said.

"Do pepeople still live on Taris?" Eren asked.

"No one from the event, but recently, cleanup and recolonoization has begun, the people of the Galaxy beginning to retake the world. Though I bet itd take thousands of years to restore Taris to its former state." Angor answered.

"Wow." Eren was intrigued by the story, while Hanji scribbled down her notes furiously.

They soon arrived at a place to stay, and Erwin got them rooms, He, Hanji, and Miche got s room, while Angor, Eren and Levi got another. While they waited for the rooms to be ready, they sat in a spare room, the golden light of the setting sun shining through the window. Eren sits on a couch while Hanji tends to the wounds from Levi's beating while everyone dispersed around the room.

"Man, talk about Harsh. I bet it hurts." Commented Hanji as she applied rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball.

"A little." replied Eren

"So how exactly does it hurt?" She asks, abit excited

"Huh?" Eren seemed confused

"Im sorry about that." Erwin apologized on Levi's behalf, "But it ensured that you got placed in our custody." Erwin clarified

Yes.." Eren understood. All the while Levi leaned against the wall across the room and watched them.

"The pain is worth it. It let us play our trump card when it was most effective." Erwin reassured him. Erwin kneeled down infront of him and stuck out his hand. "You have my admiration. Eren, I look forward to working with you."

"R-Right, Yes Sir, Thank you." A surprised Eren gripped his hand and shook it.

Levi walked over and surprised Eren when he suddenly sat down next to him.

"Tell me, Eren." Levi said.

"Y-Yes?" stuttered Eren.

"Do you resent me?" Levi asked

"N-No, I understand that it was a nessecary performance." Eren responded.

"Good then." Responded Levi.

"Still, you didnt have to go so far, you knocked his tooth out!" Hanji scolded Levi. "See?" She opened a napkin that held the dislodged tooth.

"Don't pick that up, it's disgusting." Was Levi's response

"Hey, its a piece of history on its own." Eren said

"Eren. Be glad you're with us and not being dissected by people like her." Levi says

"Don't compare me with them. I would never kill Eren" Hanji retorts, while Eren looked at his missing tooth. "Hey Eren. Let me see inside your mouth." Hanji says giddly. Confused, Eren complies, and to her astonishment, the tooth he lost had completely regrew. "The tooth...already grew back."

"Impressive." Angor commented from his corner as he watched them. "His Titan abilities must also transfer to his normal form, such as being able to heal from injuries at a quicker pace." Angor said

"Perhaps you're right Angor. It is impressive." Hanji commented. After that, one of the Inn workers came in and informed them that their rooms were ready. After that they proceeded to their rooms and got ready to rest. Angor used his Wrist gauntlet to have his bike remotely home in on his location for tomorrow as everyone got ready for bed.

After everyone was settled in, they simply laid in the beds and looked up at the ceiling. Eren took the silence as an opportunity to ask Angor more questions.

"So Angor...What else can you tell us about where you come?" Eren asked

"Whaddya wanna know kid?" Was Angors response

"What's it like up there in the stars?" came from Eren.

"Space? It's nothing special, Inky blackness with stars dotting the view around you. But. You can find areas out there that can be some of the most beautiful sights you'll ever see. Colorful Nebulas, Asteroid fields, Gas Giants, Stars, and creatures that live out in the vaccum." Angor told them.

"Wow. It may not seem special to you. But to me it sounds amazing." Eren started. "Uhmm..." he hesitated with his next question.

"What is it?" Angor queried him of his hesitation

"D-Do you think me and my friends could go out there with you?" Eren asked

"Not so fast there brat." Levi piped up before Angor could answer. "You were placed under my charge, you're not going anywhere without my say so or without me." Levi told him.

"I-I understand Captain.." Eren responded, abit disappointed.

Angor noticed this and started thinking of something. But was surprised when Levi asked a question.

"So Angor. What was that weapon you had when we first saw you fight the Titans? That retractable sword of light." Levi asked him.

"My Lightsaber?" Angor half asked

"Is that what it is? If so, then yeah. But what is it, and how'd you get it?" Levi asked again

"Its the weapon of the Sith and the Jedi, it's a complicated to put together by hand, the blade powered by a colored Kyber crystal that is syncd to the users force signature. When a Sith or Jedi acquires their crystal they use the Force to see their creation come to life as s functioning weapon." Angor explained.

"The Force?" Eren asked, confused with the term.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi or Sith their power. It's an energy that connects all the living beings in the Galaxy together, Living and Spiritual." Angor would explained simply. "Were you guys not paying attention, cause im pretty sure I already explained this during the trial." Angor said

"I know." Levi said

"Me too, I just..wanted to hear it under better circumstances, like our lives not being threatened in a room full of people." Eren said.

"I see." Angor said, "Well, next question?"

Eren and Levi traded off questions that Angor would answer, this continued for the next half hour until they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter VII: Settling in

**I don't own property rights to Attack on Titan or Star Wars**.

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone, enjoy the Chapter.**

Chapter VII: Settling in

The next morning, Angor awoke and looked over at Eren's and Levi's beds. He saw Eren was making his bed, but Levi wasnt near his neatly madr one, so he figured he was in the bathroom. He sat on the bed and looked ovet at Eren.

"Morning kid, you ready for the day? It's gonna be a long one." Angor said.

"Oh, morning Angor. I guess I'm ready." Eren replied as he made his bed. Angor sees the nervousness he has and thinks of something.

"Hey kid, I'll tell you what." Angor gets his attention

"What is it?" Eren questions

"If Levi tells me you did well today, perhaps I'll reward you with something." Angor tells him

"Really? Like what?" Eren asks

"I'm still thinking about it." Angor says as he makes his bed.

"Great, I can't wait!" Eren beams with a smile.

"What's going on in here?" Levi exits the bathroom and sees them.

"Just striking a deal with the kid. You tell me he did good, I give him a reward." Angor explains as he finished making his bed.

"Oh, we'll be keeping an eye on him all day." Levi says as he glances at Eren who makes a nervous gulp.

"Well, I'm heading out, I'll see you at the castle." Angor tells them as he heads to the door.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Eren asks

"Getting my ship. I'm not leaving her out in Titan territory." Angor tells him as he leaves.

"We should be getting ready too, we're leaving soon." Levi says as he gets ready, and Eren follows suite, but looked out the window when he heard the loud whirring of Angor's engine and sees him speed off.

A few minutes after Angor left, Erwin checked in on them.

"Everything alright in here?" Erwin asks

"We're fine." Levi responded.

"Where's Angor?" He asked

"Went to get his ship, he'll meetmeet us at the headquarters." Levi informed him.

"Very well, be ready soon, we're leaving in 15 minutes." Erwin warned before stepping out.

"Yes, Sir!" Eren salutes as he gets ready. When the 15 minutes is up, Erwin, Hanji, and the rest of Levi's squad are on their horses waiting for them outside. Everyone mounted their horses and proceeded to leave. Erwin takes point on the path as the rest of the squad chats amongst themselves. As they ride to the Castle, Angor was outside the wall on his Speeder, heading to his ships crash site, weaving passed titans, watching them fall on their face when they try to grab him but lose balance.

"Captain Levi" Eren said turning back to look at him.

"What is it?" Levi responded, concentrating on the path for the castle.

"Where about is the Headquarters?" He asked him looking up at the mountains.

"It's very deep in the forest and the trees are high so no-one is able to see us. Or worry about harming anyone with testing." Levi said with not expression on his face

"Oh, Alright." Eren looked ahead as they rode on

"The Old Scout Regiment Headquarters. Just as you'd expect from an old renovated Castle. It looks fancy and all that sort of thing." Oluo explains "Being so far from the wall and river, it ended up being totally useless for the Scouts. That was way back in the early days when everyone had high hopes. Still, to think that this oversized decoration would end up as the perfect holding place for you now." He says, referring to Eren. He'd get closer to try a different scare him with tough talk, but his horse trips and he ends up biting his tongue. After about an hour of riding, they arrive at the new Headquarters, Oluo nursing his tongue as Petra talked to him.

"Talking while riding a horse is a guaranteed way to bite your tongue." Petra Scolded.

"First impressions are important. I had that rookie scared stiff." Oluo reassured

"Actually, I think he was shocked at how dumb you are." was her retort.

"Whatever the case, it went exactly as I planned." He once again reassured.

"Hey. You didn't use to talk like that you know?" informed Petra. "If, by some chance you're trying to imitate Captain Levi... could you stop? You're nothing like him at all actually." Petra told him.

"Are you trying to nag me Petra? If you want to act like you're my wife, there's more you need to do first." said Oluo with a smirk.

"I wish you bit off your tongue and died." huffed Petra. "Bragging all about how many Titans you killed."

"Don't worry, I bragged about you too while I was at it." Oluo remarked. Eren was tending to his horse and looked over at the two.

 _"They're members of the Scout Regiments Special Operations Squad. Also known as the 'Levi Squad."_ Eren thought go himself.

"Sheesh you're disgraceful." Petra scolded Oluo. Eld and Gunther came over and grabbed Eren's attention.

 _"They're as elite as they come. Each is an accomplished Scout and handpicked by Captain Levi. And They're the people who'll end up killing me if I go out of control."_ Eren continued his thinking.

"There are weeds everywhere...this place has really gone to hell." Gunther commented.

"This place hasn't been used in a long time, I bet its dusty on the inside too." said Eld

"That's a serious problem..." a voice commented, Eld and Gunther looked behind them and saw Captain Levi. "Lets get to work at once.." Levi ordered, and so everyone started cleaning out the castle, getting to work to bring it upto Levi's standards. The day grew late as The Scouts continued cleaning the castle, but something caught their attention as a high pitched screan like noise filled the air and they looked for the source.

"What the hell is that noise?" Levi looked out the window and blocked his eyes from the sun. Suddenly a shadow passed over them as the noise blared. Everyone looked up and saw the underbelly of _'The Dark Star'_. Most of the Scouts gasped and looked in awe at the sight, others grabbed their weapons. The Ship then began to set down, dust blowing as it neared the ground and the landing gear extended. The sounds of the engine died as it touched down. Levi came out and threw a rock thst thunked off the hull. "Oi! You're getting dust and dirt everywhere! We just cleaned!" He yelled as the boarding ramp extended and Angor came out. Levi looked at him with crossed arms and Angor looked back. "Took you long enough to get here." Levi said.

"Oh sorry, had trouble finding the place. Couldnt figure out what turns to take." Angor joked in response which earned a scoff from Levi.

"Well now that you're here, you can help us clean." Levi said.

"Oh I would, but I got more important stuff to do." Angor retorted.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Levi narrowed his eyes slightly. As if in response, one of the Hull Panels fell off the ship. Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Fine.." He then went back to the castle, leaving Angor to his own devices.

Eren looked down from the upperstory window and at _'The Dark Star'_ in awe, seeing the vehicle that brought Angor to their world. Admiring it as he cleaned. He looked and saw Angor wearing a strange mask and an object in his hand, he saw him kneel down and press it against the ship and sparks come from the object. It reminded him of the welder that workers used in Industrial areas. When Eren was finished he went down to see Angor, but mostly to get a better look at the Ship.

"Hey, Angor!" Eren called to get his attention. Angor stopped working and looked over at Eren.

"Oh hey kid, what's up?" Angor lifted the mask and was wiping his hands.

"Is this what brought you here?" Eren looked at the ship in admiration.

"Yup, this is _'The Dark Star'_ ," Angor stood up and took off the mask.

"Wow, anyway, you said something this morning about a surprise?" Eren asked

"That I did, but I gotta check if you've earned it." Angor looked to an open window, "Yo, Levi!" Angor called

"What?!" Levi poked out the window

"How was the kid?!" Angor asked

"The brat? He was fine I guess. Wait there!" Levi told him as he went back in the window, and came down shortly after. "Now, what is this about?" Levi wanted to know.

"Seeing if Eren deserves the surprise I told him about this morning." Angor informed and gestured for them to follow as he went aboard his ship. A wide grin appeared on Erens face as he went aboard, looking around in awe.

"Man, I wish Armin was here to see this." He was in awe at the futuristic look of his surroundings. Levi said nothing as he saw it all before.

"Take a seat." Angor instructs as he sits on the booth by the large table in the main room, Eren and Levi do so. Angor types something into a keyboard that appeared and suddenly, a transparent blue image appeared with few shades of colors, The image showing thousands, if not millions of dots, some bright and others dim, showing the galaxy they lay beyond their world. The imagery astounded Eren as he looked upon it, and Levi's look had softened with impression as he looked upon it.

"Alright kid, pick something, I'll tell you what I know about it." Angor tells him. Eren looked at him with a look of disbelief, his expression saying 'Really?' to which Angor nodded. Eren looked over the Galactic Map in excitement until something caught his attention, it looked like a colorful Cloud with abunch of dots.

"What's this? It looks like a cloud, but all red." Eren asked

"Thats a Nebula, a Nebula is a congregation of gasses and materials, and after millions of years, after enough are gathered in that area, a Star is made." Angor explains.

"Woah, so you're saying that this Nebula thing makes stars?" Eren asked in amazement to which Angor nodded.

Eren continued to look over the Galactic Map, he was more entranced then looking into Armins book.

"You have alot to learn about the Galaxy beyond your world kid." Angor chuckles and ruffles his hair, "You should get going now kid, it's getting late, we can do this again another time." Angor tells him

"Alright." Eren looks at him and nods before heading out, Angor gives him a two finger mock salute as Eren exits.

"I'll join you later in the Mess Hall brat!" Levi calls out as he looks to Angor. "I've noticed that look on your face, what're you planning?" Levi inquires.

"The boy's got fire in his spirit, and great potential, but he's sloppy, unorganized, and undisciplined. I want to train him." Angor says, looking in the direction Eren went.

"Hmm... I can't just outright allow that. If I did, it might be seen as aggression, and the MP's might try and take you and Eren." Levi explains, and to his surprise Angor laughs.

"The Military Police are a joke, they'd just as soon flee from a fight then get involved, to call them Soldiers is an overstatement." Angor told him.

"I'll make you a deal, if we find out anything new from Eren's Titan testing tomorrow, I'll let you train the brat." Levi proposes.

"And if you don't?" Angor asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You take a break from your ship help with cleaning the rest of the HQ." Levi states and extends his hand

"Deal." Angor shakes Levi's hand. After the deal is struck, Angor gets up and heads to the ships galley to make something to eat, "Can I get ya something?"

"Do you have any Tea?" Levi asks

"I don't know about Tea, if not I can make something else." Angor replies as he begins cooking. and after a few minutes sat down next to him with a plate of food, and sets a cup infront a Levi. He looks at the contents of the cup and sees its brown like Tea, but it smelled different, it was sweeter than tea. "Becareful, it's hot." Angor warns. Levi picks up the cup in his usual unique style and brings it to his lips, he takes a sip and the taste attacks his tastebuds with the heat and sweet taste.

"It's new." Levi told him as he sipped again.

"Didn't have Tea, so I made Hot Chocolate." Angor told him as he ate from his plate.

"I see." Levi says as he continues to drink. "So, what're your thoughts on cleaning?" Levi asked

"Take care of your equipment, and it takes care of you." Was Angors response as he continued to eat.

"Interesting." Levi sipped his drink and started think that maybe this offworlder wasn't so bad.


	8. Chapter VIII: An enemy among friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own property rights to Attack on Titan or Star Wars**

 **How was everyone's Thanksgiving? Good I hope with bellies stuffed with Turkey, Pie, and other goodies.**

 **Expect a small activity gap after Wednesday, the Geonosis update for Star Wars Battlefront II drops and I'm gonna play the shit out of that.**

 **Anywho, enjoy the Chapter everyone**

* * *

Chapter VIII: An enemy among friends

It was early in the morning the next day, Angor was in the courtyard of the castle meditating, enjoying the Serenity of the Peace and Quiet. His Saber was floating infront of him in pieces, in the center of all the components was his bright red Kyber Crystal. He was deep in thought as he mediated, but was interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

"Carrabast!" Angor exclaimed as the pieces dropped as he was startled from meditation. He looked to the main entrance to the Castle and saw Hanji burst through the doors and sprint to the Stables, followed by a fatigued Eren. Angor gathered the pieces to his Lightsaber and resembled it before going to investigate. "What the hell is up with Hanji?" Angor asked Eren.

"Someone killed the Titan test subjects." Eren told him. Angor noticed that Eren looked exhausted.

"Jeez kid, you get any sleep last night?" Angor asked him. To which Erens response was a shake if his head.

"Alright. You're riding with me." Angor states and heads to the ship. Too tired to argue, Eren follows. Angor lowers the space of the Cargo Hold that his Speeder was on, and seeing the machine for the first time was enough to wake Eren up abit in excitement. He saw Angor get on it and followed his example and held onto his back. "Hold on kid." Angor warns

"What? Wh-AAAH!" Eren was interrupted from the sudden burst of speed, he held on tightly as he felt the air against him and they caught up effortlessly with the rest of the group who were riding to the crime scene. Hanji was too focused as she rode ahead as Wall Rose came into view.

* * *

They arrived at the holding area where they were kept with the steaming skeletons of the Titan test subjects Hanji had named Sauney and Bean. Hanji dismounted her horse and stumbed towards the Skeletons before collapsing onto her knees and breaking down, screaming hysterically and calling the names of her deceased Titans.

"They were such valuable Test Subjects, do you think Soldiers did this?" Gunther pondered as he spoke to Eld

"Yeah, they havent found who's responsible yet though." Eld responded. "They were both killed at the same time before Dawn. By the time any of the guards noticed, the culprit used ODM Gear to escape." Eld explained what he heard.

"So a team of atleast two people planned this?" Gunther asked

"Just look, Section Commander Hanji is raving mad." Oluo teased with his arms crossed as Petra glanced to him and elbowed his side.

"How did this happen?" Eren asked to no one in particular as he, Erwin, Levi, and Angor stood in a group.

"Lets go, the rest is MP work." Levi told him as he turned to leave.

"Yes, Sir." Eren responeed as Levi walked off before looking back at the steaming corpses. He was surprised as Erwin suddenly grasped his Shoulders and looked ahead.

"What do you see here?" Erwin asked as he was at the same headlevel as Eren looked straight ahead. Eren glanced to him, confused. "Who do you think the Enemy is?" Erwin asks him as Eren was confused. Angor however was intrigued as he looked to Erwin with a raised eyebrow and pondered over his questions. Erwin then closed his eyes and retracted his Questions.

"Sorry, that was a strange thing to ask." Erwin releases him and follows Levi, and Eren looks back to the Titan Corpses and the screaming Hanji before eventually following them with Angor close behind.

* * *

The ride back was quiet and uneventful. Eren held onto Angor as they rode with the group. Angor had his gaze upon Erwin with a curious look, still pondering over his questions as the HQ came into view. When they arrived, everyone dismounted and started going about their plans that they had for today. After Eren got off, Angor saw Erwin head into the HQ and presumably to his office, narrowing his eyes, Angor follows. Erwin went back to his plans for the 57th Expedition until he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." He states and Angor comes in to his surprise. "Angor. What an unexpected surprise." Erwin sits up in his seat.

"Alright Erwin. What's your game?" Angor crosses his arms and asks him.

"My what?" Erwin asks in a confused tone.

"Drop the act Erwin, you can't fool me. The question you asked Eren. You think that the one who killed the Test Subjects is like Eren, a Spy that's infiltrated your ranks." Angor states, and to Erwins surprise, he's right on point.

"How'd you know?" Erwin asks. Impressed with Angor.

"I may have had to deal with one or two situations like this when I still served with the Empire. Imperial Intelligence would set up operations to try and lure out spies within their ranks, and I was usually sent to deal with them. And thats what this Expedition is isn't it?" Angor stared at Erwin intently.

"Indeed. And I feel that Eren may be the key to luring him or her out. Now that we know of Eren's abilities, there are those like him that may be after him." Erwin states.

"Like this Armored or Colossal Titan that I've heard about?" Angor concluded.

"Precisely." Erwin confirmed.

"So this Expedition is a trap, and Eren is the bait. That's some gamble Erwin." Angor warns him.

"I am aware. Now if you'll excuse me." Erwin goes to continue working

"You better know what you're doing." Angor warns before he exits and goes back to working on his ship.

* * *

Later in the Evening, Angor came across Hanji, sitting on a hill, sniffling, presumably over the loss of her Test Subjects. Angor decides to do something to cheer her up and approaches her.

"Ahem." Angor clears his throat to get her attention. She turns and faces him.

"Oh..Hey Angor." She tries to seem happy but fails.

"You doing okay?" Angor asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"It's not fair." Hanji pouts as she looked towards the Sunset. Angor sighs and pulls on her arm.

"Alright, C'mon, I got something you might like." Angor tells her to which she curiously follows. Angor leads her to the ship and they goto the Medbay.

"Hey, I know this room. Me and Levi saw it when we came aboard your ship." Hanji told him.

"Ah, but have you seen some of the stuff I have here?" Angor opens a cabinet and reveals numerous different specimens, abunch looking like small creatures that were floating in glass jars. She was marveling as she looked over the specimens, looking over all the details of the small alien creatures.

"This is so cool! I never thought I'd see any of these things in my life time!" Her eyes were open and smile was wide, her gaze then catches what looks like a black sphere with red bulbs covering it. She saw the bright red and yellow symbol on the container. Knowing danger when she saw it and went to get a closer look. "Angor, what's this thing?" She went to poke it. but flinched when he roughly grabbed her wrist. "Ow!"

"Do NOT touch that." Angor strictly warns her. "That is the Spore of a very dangerous creature. A Sarlacc."

"A Sarlacc?" Hanji raised an eyebrow before looking back at the object. "But it's so small." She objects.

"Now it is. But if that thing got out and found a suitable place to nest. There's no telling what could happen or how big it could get." Angor grabs a Holopad and shows Hanji the grotesque anatomy of a Sarlacc. "If something falls in, it'll be subject to the torment of a thousand years of digestion." Upon the description, and the visual of the beast, Hanji shuddered. But inside she was getting giddy at the thought of it and wanted to see it now.

"Wait. You said there's no telling how big it could get, does that mean it could get big enough to eat a Titan?!" She asked in an excited manner.

"I suppose, there is one on the Planet Felucia that's pretty big, possibly enough to eat a Titan." Angor said before having Hanji grip his shoulders and shakes him.

"We have to test this!!!" She demands of him. Angor grabs her shoulders.

"Calm down. Maybe someday, but in the state she's in now, _'The Dark Star'_ isnt up for any Galactic Travel." Angor explains much to Hanji's disappointment. But then she beams.

"So you're saying, if we get your ship fixed, we can travel to other worlds?!" She asks in a much more excited tone and starts imagining about all the things she could see and starts getting giggly.

"Well that's the plan." Angor says.

"Then what're we waiting for?! What do we need to do?!" She starts looking for stuff to fix but is interrupted by another voice.

"Oi, Four Eyes." Levi comes aboard looking for Hanji. She snaps out of her frenzied state and looks to him

"Levi, what's up?" Angor greets him.

"Its time to start Eren's testing." Levi tells them

"Oh right! I got so excited, I almost forgot." She goes to Angor and gives him a tight hug.

"Ack!" Angor flinches at her surprising strength

"Thanks Angor, this really helped." She left with Levi, and deciding to see the outcome, Angor followed. Hanji took the lead of the three, leaving Angor and Levi walking with eachother.

"So, how'd you do it?" Levi asked

"Excuse me?" Angor questioned

"She was miserable before, how'd you cheer her up?" Levi clarified his question.

"I merely showed her some of the specimens I have onboard in the Medbay. She took interest in a certain one and wants to see how it'd react with a Titan, and I told her that if we get my ship fixed, I would allow her to test her experiment." Angor explained

"I see.." Levi was abit unsure, but aslong as Hanji was quiet, he didn't care.

They arrived at the test sight where Eren and the rest of the Scouts were waiting for them, Levi and Hanji already explained to Eren what the situation was, as he was to be lowered into the well to be contained incase he went out of control when he turned into a Titan. Eren proceeded to climb down, and once he was in, Hanji peeked in.

"You ready down there Eren?" She asked "I'll fire a Smoke Signal when we're ready to begin! After that everything's upto you!" She informs him.

"Understood!" Eren acknowledges her.

"Even if he becomes a mindless Titan, this dry well will hold him. I think." Hanji mutters the last part, and smirks at her own genius, she then fires the Smoke round.

 _"There's the Signal."_ Eren sees the green flare _"I haven't used my Titan form since I sealed the hole in the wall...if I go out of control this time...the Levi Squad might end up killing me.."_ He thinks to himself and proceeds to bite his hand, but to his own surprise, can't transform, so he does it again, and again, and again, and keeps doing it til the bottom of the well is a bloody mess. On the surface, everyone watches the Well but to their surprise aswell nothing happens.

"Did he not see the Signal or something?" Hanji ponders

"No." Levi responds. "I doubt we can expect this to work reliably." Levi says as he approaches the well "Hey! Eren! The test is off for now!" Levi calls to him. Levi and Hanji look into the well, Angor joining them, and are shocked by the bloody walls of the well and the blood coming from Eren's hands and mouth.

"Ms. Hanji...I can't turn into a Titan..." Eren says in a seemingly defeated tone. They pull him out of the Well and start preparing for Dinner, sitting at wooden tables set up outside. Eren would sit with the rest of the Squad as Levi stood nearby.

"Not even the bite wounds on your hands have gone away?" Levi asked him.

"No, Sir." Eren would rub his bandaged as he responded, stiff with nervousness.

"If you can't turn into a Titan, our big plans for sealing Wall Maria go up in smoke." Levi reminds him "Figure it out. That's an order." Levi turns and leaves with Hanji and Angor.

"Yes, Sir." Eren said as he watched the Captain leave.

"Dont lose heart Eren." Eld tries to cheer him up.

"B-But.." Eren starts

"This just means you're more human than we thought." Oluo says

"It's alot better than ending up dead because you were too hasty. It wasn't a waste of time." Eld says

"Yeah. There's no such thing as being too careful." Gunther adds

 _"Why are they all so calm? Is it actually OKAY I can't turn into a Titan?"_ Eren ponders as he goes to eat. He tries to pick up his spoon but has difficulty because of his wounds and ends up dropping it.

"You okay?" Eld asks

"Yeah.." Eren responds as he goes to pick up his spoon. Suddenly, as he grabs the spoon, there's a spark in his hand and his pupils dialate, in a flash of Golden Lightning and Steam Eren was hunched over in the nape of a half formed Titan trying to pry himself free. "Why now?!" Eren asks to no one in particular.

"It's okay." Levi says in a calm manner

"Captain Levi! I don't know what..!" Eren starts, but stops himself when he sees the situation behind him, Levi and Angor with their backs to him, standing infront of an armed and ready Levi Squad.

"I said calm down, all of you." Levi told them. Each of them had a look on their face of one ready to kill. Angor could sense the fear coming off of Eren and the rest of the Squad except Levi, but said nothing as he stood his ground.

"What?! What was that sound?!" Hanji exclaimed as she came running out of the woods. Her expression brightening when she saw Erens partially made Titan followed by excited shouting and whooping.

"Eren! What is the meaning of this?!" Eld demanded

"S-Sir?!" Eren asked

"Why did you do it without permission. Answer me!" he clarified

"Wait, Eld-" Levi began before being interrupted.

"Answer him Eren! Explain yourself!" Shouted Oluo

"No! That can come later! First you need to prove you're not hostile to us...no, towards humanity!" Gunther stated. Eren looked at him confused. "Prove it! Now!" Gunther demanded "You bear that responsibility!"

"If you so much as twitch that arm of yours, your head's coming right off!" Oluo threatened Eren looked to him, Angor could feel Eren's fear rising. "I'll do it too! I really will! Just try me!"

"Oluo! I told you to calm down!" Levi ordered

"Captain! Please get away from Eren! You're too close!" Petra pleaded

"No, you're the ones who need to get away." Levi said "Step back."

"Why Sir?!" She responded

"A gut feeling." Levi said simply

"What's the deal Eren! Say something!" Eld ordered. Eren went to speak but was interrupted.

"Don't try anything funny!" Oluo shouted

"Prove to us!" Gunther demanded. Everyone began shouting over one another to get to Eren whos fear was building by the second. He went to shout, but to his surprise, someone beat him to the punch.

"Alright! Enough!" Angor shouted at volume that made theirs pale in comparison, shocking them. "You want him to fucking speak but you won't even give him a chance before you start raving like madmen, driven by your own fear like children! So shut the hell up and give the kid some breathing room!" Angor told them, surprising them with the sudden burst of volume. It was quiet for a good minute as everyone stared intently and surrounded Eren. The silence was then broken by the shouting of a certain Scientist.

"Eren!" Hanji was rushing over like an excited child. "Can I touch that Arm?!" She shoved Gunther out of the way to get a closer look. "Please?! Can I?! Pretty Please?! I just wanna touch it!" She was drooling as she begged for permission.

"M-Ms Hanji! Wait, don't!" Eren warned, but his words were in vain as Hanji wrapped her hands around the Thumb, which began burning her hands.

"Owww! It's hot! Damn, it's hot when there's no skin! I'm talking crazy hot!" Hanji exclaimed as she slid on the ground on her knees.

"Section Commander, you live like a maniac!" Mobilt scolded her.

"Say! Is it hot for you too, Eren?! How is it connected to your hand?! I really wanna see!" Hanji bombarded him

 _"Oh right! If I pull my hand out..."_ He started thinking to himself as he struggled to get free.

"H-Hey, Eren! Don't try anything funny!" Oluo warned him. Eren finally freed himself and landed on his back as he fell off the Titan. Without Eren connected, the Titan began to evaporate.

"Wha..! Hold on Eren! That was too soon! I still wanted to study it." Hanji exclaimed as she watched the Titan start to Steam away. She then stopped when she saw a glint in her eye, she turned and saw the spoon Eren went to grab, still in perfect condition. Levi walked upto Eren who was on his knees panting.

"Captain.." Eren acknowledged his presence.

"How're you feeling?" Levi asked him

"Not very good.."Eren responded as the Steam from the Titan surrounded them.

* * *

Later on in the Evening, Angor had returned to his ship while everyone else went into the Castle, Eren was sitting on the stairs, while Levi was leaning against the wall next to him.

"Until they actually turned Hostile, I never realized how little they trust me..." Eren told Levi.

"Of course they don't, that's why I picked them." Levi responded "The iconic belief is that coming back alive makes you a bonafied Scout. But up against Titans, there's never enough information. There's always too many unknowns and uncertainties. In which case, you need to be ready to act quickly and make tough decisions based on the worst case scenario. But that doesnt mean they're cold and heartless. Pointing their blades like that, they couldn't have felt nothing." Levi explained to Eren.

"Captain Levi." Mobilt said to get his attention. "Section Commander Hanji wishes to see you." The three then went to the meeting room where everyone was gathered.

"Were you taking a long crap?" Levi asks as he entered the room.

"Nope. A pleasant one." Hanji retorted. "I got stuck explaining things to the top brass. But, anyway..." She places down something wrapped in a Napkin "Take a look at this." She unwraps it and reveals Erens spoon.

"A Tea Spoon?" Eren looks at it, confused.

"Yup." Hanji picks it up. "That right Titan hand you created was holding this. Between the Index finger and thumb like so." She holds the spoon that way. "It's hard to imagine it was through sheer dumb luck. And somehow, it hasnt been warped by the heat or pressure. Any thoughts on this?"

"As I recall, I went to pick it up... I transformed right after that." Eren explained

"I see..." Hanji looked at the spoon, "This might explain why you couldn't transform earlier. Killing Titans, Blocking a Cannonball, Lifting a boulder, In each instance, you had a clear goal prior to transforming. It's possible that self-inflicted harm isn't the only trigger. You might need to have some sort of goal aswell." Hanji informed everyone

"It's true that this latest transformation is similar to when I stopped the Cannon shot." Eren explained "But... Transforming into a Titan to pick up a spoon.. This is crazy.." Eren said

"In other words, you didn't break the rules on purpose?" Gunther asked

"That's right." Eren confirmed

Gunther sighed as everyone looked to eachother with a nod, and to Erens and Hanji's surprise, bit their hands.

"Wait! What're you doing?!" Eren asked confused

"Oww.." Gunther whined

"This really hurts." Eld complained "Eren, I'm surprised you can bite so deeply like this." Eld compliments

"We made an error in judgment." Gunther explains, "This is our way of paying for that. So it's no big deal."

"Our job is to keep you in check. And that isn't in the wrong. So don't get cocky kid." Oluo warns him

"Im sorry Eren. We were scared. You must be disappointed in our stupidity." Petra apologized, "But, Even so, We'll be relying on you, and we'd like you to rely on us. So please, Trust us." Petra asks him.

Eren's surprised look turns to that of a small smile and nods to them.

"Well, shit. Looks like I lost..." Levi says as he exits the room, everyone watched him, confused as he left. Levi went to Angors ship and knocked. Angor answered and was surprised to see Levi. "You win Rotte, you can train the brat.." Levi turns and leaves him confused, Angor shrugs his shoulders before going back inside, and prepared to start Eren's training tomorrow.


	9. Chapter IX: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own property rights to Attack on Titan or Star Wars**

 **After having been playing Geonosis all weekend, I'm back and ready to resume this Story, so sit back and enjoy.**

 **The next few Chapters will be events within the Timegap between arriving at the HQ, and the 57th Expedition.**

Chapter IX: Preparations

It waa was early the next morning, and Angor had finished setting up the equipment for Eren's training. When he was finished, he looked to the sun and saw that it was the perfect time to begin. He went to the castle and into the Basement where Eren slept. Seeing the sleeping boy he smirked as he grabbed two metal rods.

"Alright Jeager, Rise and Shine!" Angor yells as he bangs the two rods together, causing Eren to wake up with a startle and fall out of bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Eren looked around for tge culprit and saw Eren standing on the other side of the bed with a smirk. "O-Oh..Angor."

"Cmon kid, time to start your training." Angor started to head out.

"Tr-Training?" Eren looked at him confused.

"Yep. You got 5 minutes, get dressed and meet me outside." He went back upstairs and outside. Eren was confused, but followed his instructions. After 5 minutes he went outside and saw Angor by his ship with abunch of Training gear.

"Is this what I'll be training with Angor?" Eren asked

"Very observant kid. Now tell me, how good are you at fighting?" Angor asked

"Uhm.. well I think im Decent." Eren told him

"Okay, show me." Angor gestures to the punching bag. Eren looks between Angor and the punching bag, and follos his instructions, and hits it as hard as he can like hes fighting a person. Each strike thudded against the leather bag full of sand. "Alright. I've seen enough." Angor tells him as Eren wipes his hands. "Hmm..." Angor circles Eren, his hands behind his back, "Sloppy and undisciplined... you have power and strength boy, but, they're not refined, if you were to fight a live opponent, it would not be hard to put you down, you must know when to hold your punches, and when to unleash full force.." Angor tells him as him circles Eren.

"Hm...thanks for letting me know, do you fight a lot where you are from? Eren looks up and down at him "If you don't mind me asking" he adds on with his hands in front of him.

"I do, in my line of work, it's mostly fighting just to get paid, but this isn't about me, it's about you. I can train you in combat, but this training process won't be anything you're used to, it will be grueling and difficult, but nessecary to refine yourself boy. I need to know if you're up for the challenge and are ready to do this." Angor warns him as he crosses his arms

"Yes of course!" Eren salutes and smirks at him getting ready for training.

"You have enthusiasm, I admire that, let's see how long it'll last." Angor smirked, which earned a gulp from Eren. "Now I want you to start with stretches, then I want Thirty-five Pushups, Fourty Sit-Ups, then I want Twelve laps around the ship." Angor orders.

"Yes sir!" and with that, Eren gets to work.

As Angor watches Eren train, he is eventually accompanied by Erwin.

"Commander Smith. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Angor greets him as he watched Eren train.

"What's all this?" Erwin asks him as he observes the area.

"Me and Levi had a bet, I won, now I'm training Eren." Angor explains

"I see. Anyway I came to ask you something." Erwin tells him.

"Ask away." Angor looks to Erwin

"Tonight is the Regiment selection Ceramony, and I wanted you to accompany us-"

"To try and help find the spy." Angor finished Erwin's request. Erwin looked at him surprised for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. I'll come." Angor tells him, to which Erwin nods

"Very well. I'll tell you your place later. I'll leave you two to train." Erwin takes his leave as Eren begins his laps around the ship.

"No cutting corners Jeager, or you'll do them again!" Angor warns him. Eren nodded as he continued running. After about half an hour, Eren finished with his exercises, and Angor smirked as now the real training coukd begin. "Alright Jeager. Now its time we start tapping into your potential."

"Howso?" Eren asked, wondering how they'd go about this. Angor thought for a moment, pinching his chin, then an idea struck him. Angor approached Eren and pushed him. "H-Hey! What the hell!" Eren yelled, only to get pushed again.

"You getting angry?" Angor teased ad he pushed Eren again.

"Yeah! You're pushing me!" Eren retorted as he tried pushing back, only to get pushed again.

"You wanna hit me don't you?" Angor continued.

"Yeah, I do!" Eren was getting more pissed each time he got pushed.

"Then do it!" Angor told him, and he was then met with a sucker punch to the jaw from Eren. He looked at Eren who was panting with anger, and to Eren's surprise, Angor started chuckling.

"W-What?" Eren was confused

"Good punch kid." Angor rubbed his jaw.

"What was that about?" asked a confused Eren.

"A lesson kid, tell me, did that punch feel more powerful?" Angor asked

"I guess so." Eren replied

"That's because it was fueled by your Anger and Rage, that's where your power comes from." Angor tells him. "Your core may be strong, but your Hate, your Anger, they can increase it."

"I see." Eren looked at his fist as he listened.

"But you must also have something to counteract that rage. Or else it will take control. Something that your passionate about. Friends, Family, Loved ones." Angor explains to Eren.

"I see." Eren looks back up at Angor as he continued his explanation.

"There are many things that can be a catalyst for your anger, for you, I've noticed that it would be Titans." Angor says as Eren nodded. "So what would be something that you're passionate about to counteract that rage and keep you in balance? Your Friends? Maybe a girl that you fancy?" Angor teased him abit with a smirk at the last part

"M-My friends." Eren told him, a small red tint was on his cheeks at the last part of Angors question. "But Angor, why are you telling me about this? Is this how you were trained?" Eren asked.

"Yes, Yes it was kid, you see, Sith Embrace their emotions, and that's what gives them power, but if they simply rely upon negative emotions such as Anger, thered be no telling what'd be of the galaxy by now." Angor tells him.

"I see." Eren finally understands.

"And this, is the potential power you can unlock." Angor goes over to one of the Training Droids he had set up. Eren, who had just taken notice of it looked at it in admiration. And then watched as Angor began to fight it.

Angor took up a position as the Droid rushed him, he blocked the droids strikes with his wrists before he struck back, fists crashing against the droids metal chasis with loud 'Thunks'. Eren watched in awe as Angor and the Droid fought, it kind of reminded him of Annie and Mikasa, but the way Angor fought and moved with speed and ferocity left them in the dust. He was snapped out of his trance as he saw the head of the Droid land in his lap, making him fall over, startled. He then picked himself up and looked at Angor.

"You're saying I can do that?!" Eren was amazed and was ready to continue his training.

"With time and Practice kid." Angor ruffles Erens hair.

"I'll try my best Angor!" Eren gave him a look of determination and was ready to train.

"Then get back to work kid. I want you to do as many push-ups and Sit ups as you can, then I want 15 more laps around the ship. Then we'll finish up with you doing a sparring round with the Training Droid." Angor instructs him

"Yes Sir!" Eren then gets to work as Angor watches him. Eren trained diligently, determined to reach his goal to be a more effective fighter. By the time Eren got to the Droid, he was already exhausted but kept pushing on, wanting to push through his own limits. He launched his first strike against the Droid, but when his fist made contact with the metal he recoiled in pain and held his clenched fist, "Dammit! He made it look so easy... How long had he been at this that he can punch metal and not hurt his hand?" Eren questioned himself as he looked at Angor, but shook away his thoughts and continued to train. By the time he was finished, he was a panting mess on the ground. "Am I done?" Eren asked Angor, straining to movd his neck.

"Does it hurt to move?" Angor asked.

"Yes.." Eren replied.

"Then you're done." Angor chuckled as he picked him up and brought him inside for rest. He set Eren down in the mess hall, where he immediately slumped over on the wooden table.

"Is it supposed to hurt, even when you're done?" Eren asked

"When you're doing it right, yes." Angor told him and ruffled his hair. Levi saw them and came over.

"Oi, what's wrong with him?" Levi asked Angor as he gestured to Eren.

"He just finished his first day of training. He's just recovering is all." Angor tells him.

"I see, are you attending the ceramony?" Levi inquired.

"Yeah, Erwin told me about it this morning." Angor answered

"Very well." Levi took his leave.

"Alright Jeager, that's it for the day, but I want you at the _'Dark Star'_ first thing in the morning." Angor told him

"Yes Sir." Eren replied, he would've given him a Salute, but it hurt to move. With that, Angor left and worked on his ship with what time he had before the ceremony.

Later that night, Erwin stood center stage, accompanied by Scout Escorts, prepared to address the Cadets. Angor stood off to the side out of view and looked over the sea of Cadets, looking over them to get an idea on who the turncoat is.

"I am Commander Erwin Smith of the Scout Regiment. Today, you will choose a Regiment to join. To put it bluntly, this is my Invitation, for you to join the Scouts. I am sure, that after this recent Titan Attack, you've already come to know their horror, as well as the limits of your own abilities. However! Humanity has gained an unprecedented advance towards victory. I am referring to Eren Jaeger. He has proven, by risking both life and limb, That he is unquestionably on our side. What's more is he's helped us by not only foiling the Titans invasion, but given us a way to learn the truth behind the Titans as well. We have reason to believe that in the basement of his home in the Shiganshina district, houses a secret of the Titans that not even he is aware of. If we reach this basement, we may be able to obtain information that will help us break free of the Titans Century long tyranny." Erwin spoke out. His speech caught quite the attention of those questioning tge unorthodox methots

 _'However badly he wants new recruits, going public with this is to much...or is this apart of some sort of plan? Just what is commander looking for?!'_ Armin thought, wondering if it was wise to reveal so much.

"We will head for the basement in the Shiganshina District, however doing so will require taking back Wall Maria. In other words, our goal is the same as its always been..." Erwin continued as A map is unraveled behind him, "But now that Trost's gate is unusable, we have no choice but to depart from the Calaneth District, further to the East. The entire Battalion route we spent four years establishing is now useless. During those four years, over 60% of the Scouts have died. 60% in four years, truly unbelievable numbers. In one month there will be a new expedition outside the wall, and recruits from your class will take part in it, of which I estimate 30% will die. And in four years, most will be dead. However, whoever prevails, will become a highly skilled soldier who can survive anything. Knowing this dismal state of affairs, whoever still wishes to put their life on the line, remain here. Ask yourself, can you give your heart for the sake of humankind? That is all, those who wish to join the other regiments may leave." Erwin finished his speech. People started turning around leaving the area leaving other soldiers. _'Damn it! I've already decided! Don't make me hate myself any more than this...!'_ Jean thought clenching his fists

 _'If I don't walk away now, I'll have to go through that again!'_ Sasha looked around scared for her and her friends

 _'I originally left my village to join the military police...I wanted Mom to be proud...And if I join the military police, everyone will finally respect me too'_ Connie stood in one place not being able to move from his scared he was

 _'But there is no going back...not after you've seen it...'_ Jean looked down closing his eyes

 _'Just seeing them up close, seeing how they eat people!'_ They all thought simultaneously. Erwin looked over those that stayed behind.

"If you Cadets were told to die, would you?" Erwin asked them

"We do not wish to die sir!" One of the Cadets replied

"I see, you each have an outstanding look about you. All of you here are hereby accepted as the new members of the Scout Regiment! This is a genuine Salute, give your hearts!" Erwin saluted the brave Cadets that stood before him, who then Saluted back to him. Angor had continued to watch them from the shadows has he leaned against a wall "You've done well to endure your fears. You're all brave soldiers. You have my respect from the bottom of my heart." Erwin congratulated them. With that, Angor took his leave, getting a headstart on the way back to the Headquarters. Angor used the time of peace and quiet that he had to work on his ship before the rest of the Scouts returned. Hearing the pattering of hooves, he saw the Scouts returning and decided to turn in for the night, not wanting to be bothered by the New Recruits. As the Scouts and recruits arrived, the first thing on most of their minds was where to get some sleep, but for a few, their minds were elsewhere.

"Woah..." Upon his arrival, Armin's attention wasn't set on the castle, but the strange object that stood next to it. "That must be the object that stranger arrived in." He was tempted to get a closer look but was called away by Mikasa.

"Don't go near it Armin. Who knows what it could do." Mikasa warned him

"I-I guess you're right." Armin took a last glance before following. His curiosity quelled for now.

The next Morning, Eren followed Angors instructions and was up early and went to his ship. Though it still hurt abit to move, it was more tolerable than last night. He saw Angor outside, waiting for him.

"Im ready to begin Angor." Eren saluted him as he stood before him.

"Alright kid. Now we'll have to keep this short, I know that Levi wants you later to discuss the formation for the Expedition. So it'll be abit easier today since i'm assuning that he'd want you in an able condition." Angor explained to which Eren nodded in understanding. "If there's time later in the evening, we'll try and fit in what training we can." Angor told him

"Yes sir. What do you want me to do." Eren held a firm salute.

"I want 25 Push-ups and Situps, then I want 6 laps around the ship, and we'll finish with a sparring match with the Droid and we'll see if you've improved." Angor instructs him, to which Eren nodded and got to work. Angor watched Eren and noticed that his space had improved ever so slightly. He smirked abit and tried to make it tougher on him he went over to Eren as he was doing push-ups and started stacking items on his back.

"H-Hey?! What're you doing?!" Eren started slowing down from the weight of the objects.

"Keep going. You didn't think this was gonna be easy did you?" Angor replied, Eren huffed as he continued. Angor watched as Eren continued his push-ups and was impressed with his resilience. He then let the stuff fall off of Eren as he started his sit ups. Angor stood back at the sideline and observed Eren's training. It took about an hour but Eren was finally done. Angor dismissed him to go eat and get ready for the rest of the day. To which Eren nodded and left. As Eren left, Angor went up to Erwins office, figuring he was probably up by now, and knocked on his door.

"Enter." Erwin simply said and Angor did so. "Angor, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit so early." Erwin asked.

"Oh please, don't act so surprised, we both know you were probably expecting me." Angor said to him as he closed the door.

"Not much gets passed you does it?" Erwin asked.

"I've not been one who is easily deceived." Angor tells him, "You probably want to know if I found out who our turncoat might be." Angor saves Erwin from needing to adl to which Erwin simply nods. "There were plenty of possibly shady characters there, but I couldn't be 100% on who." Angor tells him.

"I see, so we're no where closer to finding out. Then our only hope is the Expedition." Erwin concludes.

"In afraid so Smith." Angor tells him "Speaking of which, am I safe to assume that i'll be riding with you guys to provide additional protection for Jeager?" Angor asks.

"I was thinking more of you being grouped with the recruits to try and keep their casualties to a minimum, given your combat experience." Erwin informs him.

"I see. Well if you you need something, give me a call." Angor simply tells him as he takes his leave and Erwin resumes his work. For the rest of the day, nothing really eventful happens. The recruits learned their place in the formation, andwere shown around the HQ, while Eren was on the occasional patrol with Levi and his squad, eventually having linked up with Angor as they began to talk about the formation themselves and their place within it. Angor approached, he saw Levi feeding his horse with Eren, Eld, Gunther, and Petra looking over the diagram of the formation, and Oluo looking off into the distance.

"Our Special Operations Squad will be located here." Gunther pointed to their area on the diagram. "On standby in the rear of the Center Rank."

"That's pretty far back." Eren pointed out

"This is the safest position in the formation. Not even the supply wagons get this level of treatment." Gunther informed him. "Our goal this time is to simply leave and come back though. This expedition is meant to be short, but it's also a test run to see if we can get you back to Shiganshina or not." Gunther explained to Eren.

"I still dont really know what to do with this ability of mine.." Eren admitted as he looked back at the diagram.

"Don't worry kid. In time you will." Angor reassures him as he places a hand on his shoulder. Eren smiles then looked back at Gunther

"Do you understand what the Commander asked you back then?" Gunther asked him.

"Yeah.." Eren answered as he thought back to the incident and the question Commander Erwin asked. "Do any of you know what he meant?"

"Nope." Eld said and Petra shook her head

"I'd be lying if I said I understood it at all." Oluo said as he stood by the horses. "But I-" he started as he was interrupted by Gunther

"It's possible..there's another goal to this operation." Gunther told him "But the commander decided that it doesn't need to be explained to the Soldiers. In which case, leaving and coming back is all we should focus on."

"That's a good way to raise suspicion among subordinates." Angor commented. Gunther eyed Angor before getting up.

"Have faith in the Commander." Gunther told him

"Yes, Sir." Eren got up aswell.

"That's all for today, let's head back." Gunther called out as everyone mounted their horses, and Angor his speeder and rode back to the castle. Eren rode up alongside Angor.

"You think we can fit in some more training?" Eren would ask him

"Eager to continue are you?" Angor would smirk

"Oi, not so fast brat." Levi caught upto them.

"Captain Levi, what is it?" Eren looked to him.

"When we get back, I want you to clean the Stables." Levi ordered.

"O-Oh, yes Sir." Eren nodded, though abit disappointed.

"Sorry kid, there's always tomorrow." Angor then sped ahead of the group on his way to the castle. Eren shielded his eyes from the dust and dirt and watched as Angor sped off. When they arrived at the Castle, Eren went to work on the Stables per Levi's request with Oluo standing outside. When he was finished he came out and saw his friends walk by.

"It's them! Mr. Oluo, may I go talk with my classmates for a minute?" Eren asked Oluo gave him a scoff

"Go ahead." He sipped from his drink as Eren went off.

"Armin, Mikasa! Wait up!" Eren called out. They turned around and saw, Mikasa more than relieved to see him. "It feels like it's been forever." Eren smiled as he caught upto them.

"Eren.. Have they mistreated you in anyway?!" Mikasa grabs his wrists and gives him a worried look. "Like studying and examining evrry bit of you, or putting you through any mental anguish?!"

"N-No, not at all.." Eren reassured her.

"That pipsqueak went too far... Someday I'llmake him pay.." Mikasa said coldly, obviously referring to Levi, who was nearby with Angor.

"Are you talking about Captain Levi?" Eren asked.

"Looks like you already have a fan." Angor joked to Levi, who was watching them, as he then walked off with his horse while Angor remained leaning against the Stable wall.

"Hey Eren!" "Long time no see!" Two other voices called out, revealed to be Connie and Sasha with Reiner, Bertholdt, Krista, and Ymir.

"Oh, you're all here." Eren was glad to see his friends again. "But if you're here, does that mean you joined the Scouts?" Eren asked him

"Why else would we be here?" Connie asked

"Then just Annie, Jean, and Marco joined the Military Police?" Eren asked. Eren turned around when he heard footsteps and was surprised to see Jean. "Wait, you too?!" Eren was surprised to see Jean of all people here.

"Marco's dead.." Jean told Eren rather bluntly. Eren thought he was hearing things and wanted confirmation.

"What did you just say?" Eren asked. "Did you just say Marco's dead?"

"Apparently not everyone can die in a Dramatic way." Jean told him. Angor could feel a spike in Eren's anger, and figured that this Marco was someone who was close to him. "I don't even know how he went out.. He died all alone, without anyone knowing or seeing." Everyone looked down and lamented and mourned their fallen comrade in silence until the silence was broken by another Scout.

"Hey, Gather around Rookies! Your uniforms are here!" Commander Ness called out as everyone grabbed their green Scout cloaks and donned them, officially becoming Scouts. Eren hadn't left his friends side for the rest of the evening. Enjoying being in their company again, after talking in the basement, an idea came to him.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet." Eren said in a rather excited tone, they looked between eachother but followed. He lead them outside to _'The Dark Star'_ where they looked upon it in amazement, as it wasn't like anything they've ever seen, especially for Armin who took great interest in the craft. But they were snapped out of their transe when they saw Eren approaching it.

"Wait, Eren, what're you doing?!" Connie called as he approached the ship.

"Relax guys, it's safe." Eren gestured for them to follow, which they did so hesitantly. Eren went up the boarding ramo and knocked on the door. Armin though was relishing the fact that he was getting a closer look at the object, even after Mikasa's warning the night before, he hesitantly put a hand on the hull and felt the cold metal, his grin slowly increasing as he continued to inspect it. Mikasa though was still wary, even though Eren said it was safe, she had her suspicions, she still saw it as her goal to keep Eren safe. Eren still watched the door and waited for it to open, and saw Angor.

"Hey kid what's up?" He looked down at him then saw the group behind Eren, "Uhh..what's this?" Angor asked him.

"Hey Angor, I wanted you meet my friends." Eren smiled towards him, Angor looked between him and the group.

"I see, well why don't you come in?" Angor stepped aside and let them enter. As they entered they looked around at the advanced interior, in awe at the sight. "So, anything else I can help you with Jeager?" Angor asked as he sat in the booth in the main room, Eren shook his head as he sat down aswell.

"I just wanted you to meet my friends. Seeing as we'll be working together." Eren told him.

"I see, Comraderie is a good thing to have among allies, it assists with working better in unison." Angor noted, but then noticed how one of them was sticking to Eren's side like glue. "Uhm?" Angor looked between the two of them in confusion.

"Oh, this is my sister, Mikasa." Eren introduced. Angor noted that they dont look similar, but then remembered the Trial, where they revealed that she was his adopted sister.

"I see. Well Eren, how about I tell you more about the Galaxy." Angor offered.

"Really?" Eren looked at him, wanting confirmation. Angor nodded to which Eren grinned wildly.

"But wait!" Eren stopped Angor before anything and got up and left, coming back a moment later with a short, blonde haired boy with a bowl cut.

"And who's this?" Eren asked.

"A-Armin Arlert sir." Armin nervously extended his hand of which Angor shook.

"Nice to meet you kid." Angor looked to Eren.

"Armin is my childhood friend from Shiganshina, he has a great interest of the outside world too. I figured he'd be interested in this sort of thing aswell." Eren explained. Angor understood with a nod and was about to speak, but was bombarded with questions from Armin. Even Mikasa looked at the sight, impressed

"Did you really come from the sky? What's it like up there? Is this what you arrived in? Are there any Titans where you come from?" Armin continued with more.

"Alright, Alright enough kid." Angor chuckled and cease his assault of questions. "Instead of bombarding me with questions, why don't I show you?" Angor then activated the Galaxy Map. Armin looked at the map in amazement. The sight even impressed Mikasa, which was a rare feat in on itself, and attracted the rest of the Rookies.

"This is amazing..." Armin was wide eyed at the sight.

"Well kid, choose something, and I'll do my best to tell you about it." Angor told him, and Eren came up with an idea.

"Armin, why don't you choose something? If anyone deserves it, its you. If that's okay with Angor." Eren looked to Angor for permission and recieved a nod on response. Armin was flabbergasted as tge potential for knowledge was practically in his grasp. He then points at a planet near the center of the map, it was a planet similar to the one they were on, but something stood out, the land formations were different, and there was a large, metal ring surrounding the planet.

"Ah, you chose an Interesting planet there, Kuat." Angor told him

"Kuat?" Armin repeated the strange name as he looked to it.

"Kuat is a planet within the Galactic Core region, home to the Kuat Drive Yards Ship Construction facilities. They build and sell many things, ranging from Speeders, Weapons, Ships, and Luxury items." He showed them an image of the KDY insignia. "It is a heavily contested area between the Forces of the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. The planet has changed hands more times then I can count for control of the planets Construction facilities." Angor told him.

"Why are they fighting so hard for the world?" Armin asked.

"Because, Kuat is known for its construction Facilities which produces top of the line ships, ships of which would be value to the Republic and Empires Navy's." Angor told him.

"You mean ships like this?" Armin questioned.

"Think bigger, by like...a couple hundreds of meters and teaming with weapons. For example, the Sith Empires most common Capital Ship is the Harrower Dreadnought. Which has a length of 800 Meters and is covered in weapons. And its Republic Rival, the Valor Class Heavy Cruiser, which is 500 Meters." Angor explained as he showed Images of the two ships in question, and how they scaled in comparison.

"Woah..." Armin looked at the pictures of the two Capital Ships. "And this Kuat place builds ships like this?"

"Yep." Angor confirmed as the look of amazement never left Armin's face as he learned of the Galaxy beyond their small world.

 _'It's impossible to think that this all exists outside of our world. And this guy has Jeager and Arlert eating it all up..'_ Reiner thought as he stood by Bertholdt and looked at the map. _'But it's hard to argue with the evidence..'_ Reiner looks around the ship.

"Mikasa, why don't you choose something?" Armin suggests as he looked to her, she hadn't said anything the entire time abd just kept to herself. But she looked to the map for something that caught her attention, and chose something more farther away from the Galactic Core. a Planet that was all Black and Red.

"I choose that one." She simply said as she pointed at it with her finger.

"Ah, Sullust, another manufacturing world, home to the Sorosuub Corporation and the Sullustan race." He showed an image of the Sorosuub Corp. Insignia and a Sullustan. To which everyone examined. It looked practically human if it wasn't for the head, which looked like a stack of pancakes with two big black eyes.

"So there really is more life like us out there?" Armin asked him.

"There are many species of hsentient, humanoid life out there. Tge Sullustan is just one of many." Angor told him as he resumed talking about Sullust. "A majority of the Planets population is employed by Sorosuub and works with either mining, refining, or manufacturing. They produce many of the same things as KDY and like them, is one of the top manufacturing companies in the Galaxy. The planet itself is Volcanic and chaotic, its surface covered in Volcanos, hardened Lava, and Obsidian. The Sullustans are perfectly adapted to the planet, and that's why they are one of the few species capable of calling it home." Angor explained it to them as they listened with Interest. After the explaintion of Sullust, Angor noticed that they were beginning to drift. "I think it's time to call it a Night." Angor said as he deactivated the Holomap. Eren nodded as he watched his friends begin leaving the ship. When everyone left, before Eren followed he turned to Angor

"Same time tomorrow?" Eren asked, obviously referring to training. Angor nodded before dismissing Eren who left with his friends. With that, Angor retreated to his quarters and got ready to goto sleep.


	10. Chapter X: Pasts Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not possess ownership rights of Star Wars or Attack On Titan**

 **I sincerely apologize to everyone for the long wait, life got extremely busy, with the fact that I've been needing to find a job ad im going on two years since I've graduated High School and still have not found work. But have also taken abit of leisure time, spendung time with friends and playing new games, and having gone through the site, was disappointed to see that one of my favorite authors, Melishade, has discontinued her work with her story Attack on Prime and has completely disappeared from the fanfiction community, Melishade, if you see this I do hope you make a return. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, Happy Valentines Day, and Happy Whatever holidays I missed, I'll try to not take so long with the next Chaptet. And with that, enjoy!**

Chapter X: Differences put aside

The next morning, doing just as he said. Eren woke up and went straight for Angors ship, rested and ready to train. He saw Angor by his ship waiting for him and he approached and Saluted Angor.

"Ready kid?" Angor asked as Eren responded with a nod. "Alright, you know the drill." Eren nodded and got to work with his excersises as Angor watched, and like yesterday, gave him more difficult challenges, such as stacking items on him, pressing down on him with his foot, and obstacles in the way of his laps. Angor watched as Eren overcame each challenge his arms crossed as he continued to train the boy. When Eren was finished with his laps he stood infront of Angor.

"Am I training with the droid thing again?" Eren asked and pointed to the deactivated Training Droid.

"No kid. You're not." Angor responded.

"But I thought we were training?" Eren asked in confusion.

"We are. But instead of the Droid. You'll be sparring with me." Angor told him.

"N-No way, with you?!" Eren looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Yep. I want to see how much you've progressed." Angor says.

"A-Alright..." Eren was unsure but went along with it anyway. Eren took his position and prepared to fight, and Angor did the same.

"Don't worry kid. I'll go easy on you." Angor smirked and waited for Eren to rush him.

"Yaaaaaah!" Eren charged at Angor, ready to prove himself.

Mikasa exited the castle and heard Eren yell. She immediately went to investigate. When she turned the corner she gasped when she saw Angor deliver a punch to Eren's stomach and watched him keel over, holding the area. She sneered and charged at Angor, she knew she couldn't trust him. When she was in range she went to deliver a roundhouse kick. She grimaced when she saw him dodge, and kept trying to hit him.

"Mikasa, wait!" Eren got up and called to her. She ignored him and continued to try and attack Angor. The way she saw, he was a threat, more importantly a threat to Eren as she continued to try and attack.

"If you don't stop girl, I will fight back." Angor warned her as he continues to block and dodge her attacks. Mikasa was too focused on trying to take him down to pay attention. Angor sighs as he strikes back, pushing her punch to the side and delivers a side kick to her side, making her grunt as she staggers.

"Mikasa would you-" Eren started but got cut off.

"Stay out of this Eren" Mikasa told him as she and Angor fought.

"You got skill girl, lets see how long you can keep it up." Angor said as he went on the offensive, striking at Mikasa.

She grunted as she blocks each of his strikes. She then parrys his strike and moves behind them and kicks his back. Angor grunted as he went down, but he used his momentum to somersault back to his feet and delivered a roundhouse kick that made Mikasa fly back. She skid across the ground before getting back up, both were so focused and transfixed on eachother that they didn't notice the crowd forming around them, some of them even starting to take bets.

Armin and Jean exited their Barracks and saw some Scouts run by, confused, Jean pulled one aside. "Where is everybody going?"

"We're going to see the fight." The Scout quickly replied before breaking from his grasp and running towards the direction everyone was going.

"Fight?" Armin looked at Jean who shrugged his shoulders as they began to follow suite.

Angor and Mikasa continued their display of combat prowess, it was almost like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object as they each traded blows. When one seemed to get the upper hand, the other pulled out a trick to even the grounds once again. Both of them moved with such speed and power, they could hardly be tracked as they fought. The longer the fight proceeded, the larger the crowd around it grew, people pushing and shoving to get a glance at the top cadet of the 104th, and the stranger from the stars. Eventually though the fight went into Angors favor, Mikasa mistep and Angor took advantage of this, getting an arm around her in a submission hold and locking her limbs. Futily she struggled against him as he tightened his hold around her neck, seeing no other options she did the one thing she never thought she would ever do, or anyone else would see her do. Mikasa Ackerman, star pupil of the 104th, tapped out. Everyone looked in disbelief, even those who were in the same group with her couldn't believe the sight. Angor released her, and she gasped for breath, holding her throat and glared at Angor. Eren kneeled by Mikasa and helped her up.

"Are you okay Eren?" Mikasa asked, her attention immediately shifting.

"Are you sure you're the one who should be asking that?" Eren replied

"How are you not mad, I saw him attack you." Mikasa asked, wanting to know.

"We were training." Eren simply told her.

"Tr-Training?" Though she wouldn't let them know, Mikasa felt embarrassed and guilty about her error in judgement. She broke from Eren's hold and approached Angor. "I apologize for my error in judgement."

"It's fine, you saw the scene and thought he was in danger. So you reacted the way you knew how. You got skill girl, don't let your feelings cloud your judgement." Angor told her as he looked down at her. Mikasa looked up at him and nods with her usual blank look. "Perhaps we can spar again sometime." Angor offers, and once again Mikasa nods, Angor extends his hand to shake, and Mikasa accepts the gesture, as she goes to shake, their attention is drawn by the sound of another voice.

"Oi, what the hell is going on out here!" Everyone turned to the sight of an irritated Levi as he looked at the crowd of people.

"Don't get your panties in a knot shortstack, it was just a friendly sparring match." Angor stepped forward. Levi's eye twitched at the mention of his height. Usually, in a normal circumstance, he would've knocked the man's teeth down his throat, but talking with Angor was anything but normal at most times. He could tollerate the man, but that didn't mean he liked him, they may be allies, but they weren't friends. Levi sighs and pinches his brow.

"Did it really require causing this large of a scene?" Levi glared up at Angor.

"Levi, relax, no harm no foul. It's over, so why don't we all just go about our day?" Angor suggests.

"Fine..." Levi looked up at them, "Everybody back to work." Levi ordered and the crowd immediately dispersed. He then approaches Angor and put a finger to his chest, "You better start taking this seriously, The Scouts are counting on you and the brat."

Angor brushes off Levi's hand and looks down at him, "Just remember that I'm here because I have no choice in the matter." Angor then turned and went back into his ship. Levi left with Eren following closely behind.

"This could pose to be an issue.." Erwin conmented to Hanji after both had witnessed the scene from the 2nd floor of the Castle.

"They're working together, they're just not 'working' together." Hanji said.

"We need a way to get them on the same page before any big issues come from this." Erwin said as he pinched his chin.

"Leave that to me Erwin." Hanji grinned widely as she took her leave.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Erwin said to himself as he returned to his duties.

Angor kept to himself for a majority of the day, spending what time he had fixing his ship, welding hull plates back on and mending damages done in the crash or his encounter with the Pirates. He occasionally parted from it to get something to eat but then went back to work afterwards.

Eren and Levi continued with reviewing the strategy for the Expedition, but Eren would occasionally look to Levi as a thought crossed his mind, wondering why Levi was so distrustful of Angor, especially after he offered to help the Scouts, and offered to train Eren. However his train of thought was broken when Levi looked at him, and Eren went back to paying attention to what Levi was telling him. Afterwards, Levi took his leave, leaving Eren with the rest of the squad.

"Is something bothering you Eren?" Petra asked him

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Eren tried to reassure her

"You sure? You seemed pretty distracted." Gunther pointed out.

"Was it that obvious..?" Eren asked, scratching the back of his head

"If it wasn't, we wouldn't be asking brat." Oluo said

"Well, I guess I'm just curious about why Captain Levi is so distrustful, especially towards Angor." Eren said.

"Don't take it personally kid, it's just how he is, and coming from the underground, who can blame him." Eld explained. Eren nodded in understanding as they rode their horses.

"So how long do you think it'll take for Angor and the Captain to finally work together." Eren asked to no one in particular

"Who knows, could be sooner, could be later." Gunther said

They soon arrived back at the Castle and put their horses in the Stables and went about their own buisness. Eren went to go see what Angor was upto. When he got to the ship he saw Angor laying in the grass, resting, he saw that ' _The Dark Star_ ' was in better condition than when he first saw it and figured that Angor had been repairing it all day. Leaving Angor to rest, he went to look for his friends instead. He found them in the Mess Hall and sat down with them.

"Hey guys." Eren greeted as he sat down.

"Hey Eren." Armin greeted with a smile as he sat beside Mikasa who nodded in Eren's direction. Jean simply sat across from Eren with his usual scowl. Connie waved to him as Sasha continued stuffing her face with food. Christa smiled and wave while Ymir paid no acknowledgement, and Reiner and Bertholdt were talking with eachother. "We figured you'd be training with the Skyman." Connie said

"Skyman?" Eren questioned

"He means Angor." Armin clarified.

"Oh, I was gonna, but hes resting." Eren said

"Must be nice to see that he can just lounge around all day while we work our asses off.." Reiner commented

"How would you know what he's been doing all day and be able to compare it to what you've done Reiner?" Armin questioned. Reiner didn't answer and resumed talking with Bertholdt. Everyone resumed eating and making small talk with eachother.

Later in the evening, Hanji crept through the halls of the Castle with a few Scouts and had abducted Angor and Levi from their sleeping quarters, making sure they stayed asleep, and brought them to an empty room in the Castle. Hanji smirked as she watched her idea play out in her head. Come morning when Angor woke up, he knew something was off when he felt the cold, stone floor rather than the bed he had he had in his quarters on ' _The Dark Star'._

"What the hell?" Angor looked around the room and saw it was one of rooms in the of the castles. He could tell by the Stone and Wood textures. He then saw Levi's sleeping form on the otherside of the room, "What the hell is this?" Angor questioned as he stood up. He went over to the wooden door and tried to open it but saw it was locked, sighing, he reached to his belt for his Saber, but to his surprise saw it wasn't there. He groaned in annoyance as he kept trying to open the door. His struggle with the door however ended up waking up Levi.

"What the hell is going on?" Levi sat up and saw Angor trying go beat down the door. "Where the hell are we?"

"I guess someone thought it'd be funny to lock us in a room together." Angor said as he gave up trying to break down the door and sat down on the otherside of the room.

On the otherside of the door, Hanji and the rest of Squad Levi were listening into the room "Think they're getting along yet?" Gunther asked

"Well im not hearing any fighting." Commented Hanji.

"Let's see how long it stays like that." Eld says

"The Captain's serious nature and Angors carefree attitude really aren't something you shoukd mix for long periods of time." Petra warned, to which Hanji simply shrugged.

Levi leaned back against the wall, while Angor kneels and meditates, "So who's idea do you think this was?" Angor asked

"If I had to guess, Hanji, what her goal is though, I don't have a clue." Levi said

"Well, im not playing seven minutes in heaven with you bowl cut, if that's what she thinks." Angor said

"Do you have to make a wisecrack about everything?" Levi asks, abit annoyed with the stream of jokes and cracks that come from Angor.

"It's how I cope, sorry your hard ass facade can't tolerate it or develop a sense of humor." Angor retorted.

"Well not everyone can live a worry free life of flying through the stars, without the worry of beibg eaten by Titans. Where I grew up, in the Underground, it was tough that got you to the next day." Levi countered.

"Oh buddy, if you think Titans are the worst thing out there, then you aren't ready for the Galaxy beyond this dustball... You got Mercenaries, Pirates, Bounty Hunters, creatures that make Titans look like children. You may have had a shitty childhood, but let me tell you that it was much better than mine." Angor retorted back at him with a glare in his eyes

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" Levi wanted to know how Angors youth could've possibly been worse than his own while he lived in the underground.

Hanji and the rest of the squad listened aswell, genuinely curious of Angors story, Eren and Commander Erwin turned the corner and saw them pressing their ears to the door.

"Whatre you guys doing?" Eren asked when he saw them.

"Shut up brat, were about to hear the Sky Guy's back story." Oluo shushed him, curiosity peaked, Eren and Erwin joined them in eavesdropping.

"Because atleast you were born free. While it may not seem like it, being trapped in these walls, you were born with a helluva lot more freedom than I had. I was born a Slave, immediately torn away from my mother and sold to some nobles on Dromuund Kaas." Angor told him. Hearing that, Levi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and listened to Angors story. "As soon as I was strong enough to work, that was all I did, beconing to every order barked from those disgusting pigs that were my Masters. Day in and day out I was subject to their labor and abuse, if I got the most miniscule thing wrong, back talked, or if they were drunk, bored, or both, I was beaten to a pulp, and I was subjected to that life of hell for 7 and a half years. By the time I was 8, while I was being beaten by one of bastards, I finally discovered my link to the Force, and with just a thought, his life was within my grasp, quite literally, with just a thought, he was gasping for air as I crushed his windpipe and broke his neck, when I looked upon the the body of the first one, I knew I had the means of taking my revenge. I broke down the door to the residence of the Noble, and killed the other as he slept, sending jolts of lightning through his disgusting body, and then covered my tracks by destroying the building and killing everyone inside. When I was 8 years old, I had discovered my powers, and slaughtered an entire family of Sith Empire Nobles and escaped, I was already killing like I've been doing it for years..." Everyone listened to Angor tell the story of his youth, surprised with the harsh conditions that he was faced with. "Now of course something like that doesnt just go unnoticed. Not long after I was found by the Empire and sent to the Sith Academy on Korriban for training, and there I was met with even more harsh, rigorous conditions, The wildlife, the weather, the people, one piece of hell after another, something on the planet was always out to get you. I was conscripted as an Acolyte, I had to fight for the apprenticeship of a Master, killing other Acolytes in cold blood to heighten my chances of being taken, if you're not taken by a Master, the Empire kills you off, there was no room for weakness in the Sith Ranks. I was finally taken in, and after years of intense, rigorous training, I saw that I was simply leading the same life as I was before, serving a Master, preforming more feats of pointless labor. So I killed my Master, stole my ship, and left the Sith behind me. And I finally got the chance to live and be in charge of my own life. Finally free after 17 years of Slavery." Angor finished his story as he leaned against the wall behind him, not saying another word.

Levi was actually speechless as he heard Angors story. He may have had a horrible childhood, but Angors may have possibly been worse than his. Levi looked down slightly as they sat in silence. Everyone else continued to listen for anything else, but heard nothing. Angor looked up at Levi and cleared his throat. "I apologize if my wise cracks do tend to get on your nerves Levi."

"It's fine, after what you told me, I have a somewhat modicum of respect for you, I'm assuming it wasn't easy for you to tell me your past like that." Levi said "Im impressed that you can actually still have a sense of humor after that." Levi admitted. Angor simply shrugged his shoulders, "I guess since you told me your past, it's only fair if I told you mine.." Levi sighed out that last part. Angor looked up and prepared to listen with interest, The rest of Levi's squad, Hanji, and Erwin were shocked as Levi was not one to simply open up about his past. "I was the son of a prostitute.. I don't know who my father was.. I barely got by... when I was nine, my moyher died of disease... I was then taken in by Kenny the Ripper ..one of the most ruthless criminals of the underground.. he took me in, fed me, clothed me, and taught me how to survive in that shithole... when he taught me what I needed..he just left me and vanished without a trace.. I was on my own for a while, killing, stealing, doing what I could to survivs. Eventually I fell in with a gang. I lead it with another kid about my age named Farlan, we mostly consisted of youth stuck in the underground, commiting crimes to heists on merchants. We managed to hijack some Menuevering Gear, which made our thieving alot easier. Eventually some kid landed herself with us, young girl named Isabel. She came to us running from some Thugs, trying to grt an injured bird to the surface before started chasing her for not paying. We let her join us, and became one of the group with me and Farlan. One day we were approached by some suit, offered a reward, paid no attention to it at first, but then some of his workers brough up our friend Jan, acknowledging his problem with his leg from having been in The Underground for so long. So he got our attention and we followed him. He brought us to the Surface to meet his Employer. He offered us a job in exchange for helping our friend abd granting us citizenship on yhe surface, taking Jan to a first rate hospital on the Surface. The job, stealing from some Merchants. It didnt go aswell as expected, as we were soon being pursued by what we thought were Military Police, but later found out that it was the Survey Corps, lead by our very own Erwin Smith. After a lengthy chase through the streets we were apprehended. After some interrogagting we were taken in by the Corps. With our experience with the ODM Gear, they wanted us for the next Expedition. Little did they know at the time, we wanted to be captured, our Employer warned us of Survey Corps intervention, our true goal was to kill Erwin Smith. The Merchants were just a way to get their attention. After some training we were ready to go. It was during the Expedition thstvwe decided to make our move on Erwin. I wanted Isabel and Farlan to stat behind, but they were insistent upon going, upon sticking together. When the time of the 23rd Expedition came we rode out together, But only I came back... A storm came whilevwe were riding out, I took the opportunity to ride out to find Erwin, telling Farlan and Isabel to stay with the group. When I broke off the fog became dense, I was determined to fulfil my goal, but was stopped when I came upon a massacre, the entire group was slaughtered a lone Abnormal Titan, I continued to ride but my horse tripped on a body, when I looked, I was in shock to see Isabel's mangled body in front of me with dead, lifeless eyes... I looked and saw the Abnormal, and out of his mouth he spit the top half of Farlan... I kneeled there in the mud, consumed with rage as I was surrounded by fallen comrades and my deceased friends. I lashed out in a fit of Anger, Dicing and slashing the Titan until nothing remained of it, and even then I felt my need for revenge was not quenched. The rain eventually stopped and I was approached by Erwin. 'How Pathetic' he said. I lashed out my blade to try to kill him, to avenge my friends, to secure the future we were promised only for hin to grab my dulled blade. I wanted to die right there, but it wad Erwin who convinced me otherwise. I continued to follow Erwin to this day, fighting on in their memory, not regretting the decision I made." Levi finished.

"Living on in their memory is the best you can do for them now. I know what its like to lose friends. Ive lost plenty over the years, from my time as a slave to now, and it never gets easier. You can only push on for them." Angor told him

Levi looked to Angor, knowing what he means.

"Now c'mon, lets get out of here." Angor gets up and heads to the door.

"What're they saying now?" Eld asked

"Shh, I dont know, it got quiet." Hanji replied.

Suddenly the door exploded into splinters knocking everyone back with a yelp, everyone looked at the door to see Angor. Hanji eeped as Angor grabbed her by her collar.

"Try something like this again and I'll string you up by your ankles and leave you there for a day." Angor warned and shoved her back down as he proceeded to walk off.

Levi watched the interaction and to his own surprise, it got a small chuckle from him.

"Not bad spaceman." Levi said as Angor took his leave.


	11. Chapter XI: A Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Star Wars**

 **Damn, its pretty depressing that we lost our favorite Walking Carpet, Rest in Peace Peter Mayhew, we'll miss you Fuzzball. Other than that depressing news, I hope everyones had a good Easter, and given their mothers good wishes on Mothers Day** , **I also hope everyone who participated enjoyed E3 2019, and got what they were hoping for in terms of games.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter XI: A Blast from the Past**

A couple of days after the Closet incident, Everything was continuing as planned, The Castle was cleaned and Maintained, Formations were gone over and practiced, Angor went over repairs on ' _The Dark Star_ ' and trained with Eren, which of course usually ended up with Eren passed out from exhaustion afterwards, and when he wasn't, was rewarded with Information on the Galaxy.

Eren was looking at the Holomap, which Angor had left up for him while he finished some repairs, with his usual awestruck face. Seeing their planet which was a red glowing dot deep in what looked like an empty area of the map known as 'The Unknown Regions'. He was in awe that it was just a small spec in the vast area that made up the Galaxy, and all the other small dots that represented other planets, too many to count. But he also reminisced about the other day when Angor talked about his youth. He was then broken from his train of thought when he turned his attention to the boarding ramp as Angor came aboard, wiping oil and grease off his hands with a rag.

"Are you finished with repairs Angor?" Eren asked him

"For today atleast." was Angors response as he tossed the rag into a box of parts. "She may be spaceworthy, but we wont be going anywhere far until I can miraculously get the Hyperdrive repaired, or hell, I somehow manage to get one, but who the hell knows the chances of that.." He continued in slight irritance as he ran his hand along the metal wall before taking a seat by Eren.

"Is this Hyper-thingy the thing that lets you travel between these worlds so fast?" Eren asked, noting that some of these places were very far apart, and Angor made it sound like traveling between them was an easy thing.

"In simple terms, yes, it is." Angor pat his shoulder, impressed he was able to understand its function as easily as he stated. "So, whaddya want to learn about tonight kid?" He asked, gesturing to the Galactic Map.

"Actually Angor, I had something else on mind." Eren started

"No, I'm not going over my past kid." Angor stated, already ahead of him and cutting him off.

"Please Angor, one thing?" Eren attempted to plead.

"Fine, one question." He sighed out in reluctance as he pinched his brow.

"Did you ever have any friends when you were young?" Eren asked, thinking tlit unlikely that Angor had no friends at all in his youth.

"No." Angor quickly responded, how quick the answer was what caught Eren off guard.

"Really? None?" Eren asked for confirmation.

"None at all." Angor replied and sighed as he began to explain, "I was a Slave Eren, there was no time for making friends, it was work, all the time, with hardly the chance to even eat or rest." Angor him.

"But what about after your time as a Slave?" Eren asked, remembering that he was said he was taken after his abilities were discovered.

"There were no friends in the Sith either, show any sign of weakness by trying to make friends, and it will be exploited, I took out the competion before they could take me out." Angor explained, Eren understanding what he meant by 'Taking out the Competition'.

"So you really killed them all?" Eren asked.

"There's no room for weakness within the Empire, the same can be found in Nature. Acolytes will kill fellow Acolytes for better chances at recieving a Master, just as how Animals will kill their siblings to increase their chance for Survival." Angor explained to Eren.

"I see.." Responded Eren, thinking that it made sense in some sort of way.

"So you understand now?" Angor asked

"I guess so.." Answered Eren "I think that's enough for today." Eren finished and got up.

"Alright, I'll see you around kid." Angor said as Eren took his leave.

Eren gave a short nod as he departed, thinking about what Angor said as he went to his quarters and rest his aching limbs.

The next day, Eren was with the rest of his friends from the 104th graduates, they were in the Stables tending to their horses, making sure that they and their living space were clean and well maintained. Eren was in thought, deep in it aswell as he mentally went over what Angor had told him last night. He was only broken from his train of thought when a loud voice went off in his ear.

"Eren!" The voice called to him

"Aye!" Eren jumped back, startled as he was broken from his train of thought, looking to the source and seeing Connie.

"You alright man? We've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes." Connie told him.

"Really? I'm sorry, guess I was just thinking about stuff." Even said as he brushes his horse.

"What about?" Connie asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against a wall.

"Just stuff that Angor told me." Eren said.

"Liiiike?" Connie continued, trying to pry for information.

"Yeah, what'd he tell you?" Jean and others got closer, wanting to know aswell, seeing how close Eren was to Angor.

"Jeez, it wasn't much, just some stuff about when he was younger." Eren said, not wanting to give them alot of information, thinking Angor wouldn't like it.

"Well c'mon, what was it?" Sasha asked

Eren sighed, seeing that he they weren't going to give up so easily.

"Fine, it was just some stuff when he was younger, mainly about how he didnt have any friends, that was it." Eren told them.

"Well given his attitude, thats not a surprise." Jean would jest with a small snicker.

Eren rolled his eyes, as he brushed his horse.

"It must've been lonely to have no friends at all." Sasha piped in softly.

"Maybe..but he said he didnt mind it." Eren said as he puts down the Horse Brush.

"Maybe we could do something for him?" Armin suggested

"What could we possibly do for the man? He's always focused on working on that Contraption of his or training the brat." Jean says with crossed arms

"HEY!" Eren protests to Jean's insult, to which Jean lets out a Snicker.

"Anyway.." Eren grumbled as he got back on track, "I was thinking that maybe we could do something for him, as a thanks for sticking around and helping us." Eren suggested.

"Its not a bad idea, it could help get us on his goodside." Armin agrees

"But how would we know what to do for him? We know next to nothing about the guy." Connie says, to which Eren got thinking.

"A party maybe?" Christa suggested as she fed an apple to her horse.

"A party? A party for what? We haven't really accomplished anything big yet." Eren states

"I think getting you with us, surviving Trost, and getting into the Scouts is good reason to celebrate." Armin piped in

"I guess thats true, but what do we tell the rest of the Scouts? Certainly Captain Levi nor Commander Erwin would go along with this." Eren states.

"Go along with what?" The Monotone voice of Captain Levi pipes in, causing every one in the Stables to momentarily freeze solid. "What's going on in here, What're you brats planning?" Levi would ask.

"U-Uhm.. with your permission sir, we were hoping to have a small Celebration tonight, seeing as we never really got a chance to Catch up since Trost." Eren explains from the top of his head, he stood there, waiting for Levi to immediately shoot down his request.

"I don't care." Levi states

"I undunderstand si-wait, what?" Eren looked surprised with what he heard from Levi.

"I said I don't care, just keep the noise down, and pick up any mess you make." He told them before departing from the Stables.

Eren looked to everyone, "I guess the partys on." he tells them, still flabbergasted that Levi permitted them, too which everyone let out a cheer.

That evening, after everyone's tasks were completed, Eren went to look for Angor, checking all the typical places where the Spaceman would usually be. He went to the ship, and thats exactly where we was, Angor stood by a landing strut, wiping off Oil and Mechanical Grease with a rag.

"Angor!" Eren called to him with a wave.

Angor looked in the direction where he was called from and saw Eren, "What's up kid? Ready to train?" He'd ask

"Actually, I was wondering if you would join me and my friends for dinner?" Eren offered as he stepped towards Angor.

Initially, Angor went to decline, but his stomach beat him to it as it let out a loud gurgling noise, "I guess that answers that question." Angor replied with a chuckle as he tossed the rag into his tool box.

"Cool, I'll see you later in the Mess Hall then." Eren says as he heads out and runs to the Dining Area, telling everyone to get ready and that Angor would be there shortly. When Angor arrived, he was surprised when everyone jumped out and called 'Surprise' as he entered, instinct almost made him pull out his Lightsaber, but he restrained himself.

"What is all this?" Angor questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Well, none of us actually ever got to celebrate surviving that hellhole in Trost, nor officially welcome you to the Scouts, and surprisingly, with Captain Levi's permission, we got the opportunity to do both at once." Eren explained as Angor looked at the sparce amount of food on the table. "We know its not much, but its the best we could round up while going through a food shortage."

"Look kid, the gesture is nice, but you didn't have to do this." Angor said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Its our way of saying thanks for sticking around and not taking off." Eren said

"I know what this is Eren, you dont need to hide the truth." Angor stated, "This was an attempt to get on my good side, enough fir me to consider you people as my friends." Angor stated as everyone sheepishly scratched behind their heads, except for Ymir and Mikasa.

"I honestly couldn't have cared less." Ymir stated, as Mikasa stuck to her typical silence.

"I'll tell you what kid, its a start." Angor tells Eren, who gave a small smile. Though touching, the moment was interrupted by the sound of something flying loudly overhead, followed by an Explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" Exclaimed Jean as everyone flooded outside.

Angor looked up and saw the shape of yhe figure flying overhead, flanked by several other shapes.

"Karrabast!" cursed Angor, "They found me." he stated

"Who did?" Everyone in the group looked and saw Levi land next to them in his ODM Gear.

"The Pirates who shot me down." Angor simply explained as he unclipped the hilt of his Saber from his utility belt as the now identified Pirate ships decended for a landing as the rest of the Scout Legions flooded out of the castle to see the attackers.

Their ships weren't as impressive as _'The Dark Star'_ , infact it looked like a miracle they were capable of flight, or Faster Than Light travel. Air shot out of vents as the landing gear extended, the rusted landing gear squeaked with the hydraulics as they touched the ground and settled. Boarding ramps opened and an assortment of different alien, humanoid species exited. The most common ones were scrawny in physique, but had crusty, wrinkled, leathery skin, another being similar but had scales and keratin like horns jutting from their facial regions.

The leader stepped forward and spoke with a heavy accent, "Primitive Natives of this Dustball, we are looking for a fugitive that was shot down a couple of weeks ago, and by a scan of the area, his damaged ship was found nearby, indicating that he is within the area nearby, if you are harboring this fugitive, send him forward, or we will raze this place to the ground." He tells them, with blaster in hand.

"How about you get back in those rust buckets of yours and leave in one place." I called out from the crowd.

"Who said that?! Step forward before I put a bolt in each of these pathetic primitives!" The Pirate Leader shouted, clearly angered.

"Take your best shot." I step forward, Saber hilt in hand as I stare him down.

"Oh, I plan to." He says and fires, but not at Angor, but at a couple of other Scouts.

Reacting swiftly, Angors saber flashed to life and he deflected the shots.

"Everyone, inside! Now!" Angor shouted.

Levi nodded and herded everyone into the Castle as Angor stood his ground against the hoard of Pirates that approached.

"What do you hope to accomplish, you can't beat all of us." The leader gestured to his group and cackled.

"And who says I can't?" Angor asks.

"Uhh, he makes a good point boss, why can't he take us all on?" One of the Pirates asked.

The leader growled in frustration and opened fire, the others than followed suite.

The Scouts watched the action out the Windows as Angor battled the Pirates, watching as some were hit with their own Blaster Bolts and fell with, a scorched, smoking hole in their chests.

"Just die already!" The Leader shouted as he intensified his firing.

Angor than jumped and started closing the gap between them, continuing, jumping from Pirate to Pirate and slashing their chests, and hacking off limbs, leaving them dead on the ground with burning cuts and missing limbs, until only the Leader remained.

"You'll pay for killin' my crew!" He tried to fire again, but nothing happened, only smoke sizzled from the barrel. Horrified, he looked at the Blaster and saw that the energy cell was depleted. Angor began approaching him and in a desperate attempt, The Pirate threw his blaster, only to watch as it was sliced in two, he tried yo run, but instead was pulled towards Angor and his life was swiftly ended as the Crimson Blade was embedded in his heart.

Angor withdrew his Saber and tossed the body away and let it lay on the ground with the rest of the dead pirates. His Attention was diverted though when he heard the familiar howling of Ion Engines, looking up and seeing a Fury Class Interceptor, just like _'The Dark Star'_ setting down not far from infront of him. He watches the Boarding Ramp lower, and several figures exit the ship, all of them wearing outfits he was all too familiar with, Six of them were Sith Apprentices, while the one leading them was a Darth with a hooded cloak on.

"It's been sometime, _Rotte."_ The figure spar out his name, venom and hate dripping in his voice.

"Do I know you?" Angor asked.

"Oh, it doesnt surprise me how easilyou've forgotten me, you only looked out for yourself on Korriban, but surely you remember leaving me for dead in Naga Sadows Tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords." He sneered at the Memory.

"Ah, Zeesh, I should've recognized that Brooding voice of yours." Angor mocked.

"It is Darth Ravager now!" He sneered as he tore off his Cloak, revealing a Nikto, with Brown Scaly skin, and horns coming from his chin and forehead.

"I can tell by the armor, the fact that they even let you continue to serve is a surprise itself, what official did you have to bribe for Apprenticeship?" Angor asked mockingly.

"Enough! I will not let you mock what I worked hare for. What I took lives for! While you robbed me of my first opportunity, murdered your Master, and abandoned the Empire, and left me for dead in that Tomb. I will finish what those Pirates I hired couldn't!" Zeesh declared as the Apprentices stepped forward, each activating their own Crimson Blades.

Eren and his friends meanwhile listened to the conversation with Interest and surprise at what this new stranger had to say about Angor, getting more details on Angors past that he had left out.

Angor activated his own Saber and took of a defensive stance and waited for the Apprentices to charge, he knew that Zeesh had brought them to be expendable, hoping to overwhelm him with numbers. The First one charged with a shout, swinging his blade only for it to clash against Angors in bright flashes and loud crackling as the beams of plasma met. Angor and the Apprentice trades blows a few times until in a flash, the Apprentice had lost his arm, shouting in pain only to be silenced as Angor plunged his Saber into the Apprentices Abdomen and throw him off the blade. The other Apprentices followed suite, crackling and flashes following each collision of blades.

To the Scouts their movements were but a blur in theur vision, only seeing the rapid swinging of 6 Red Blades and the flashes that followed suite with each block and strike.

"We should be out there helping him." Eren said.

"Looks to me he has it under control." Jean said as he crossed his arms.

"We should still help." Eren said

"And what do you expect us to do? We'd be cut down the second we go out there!" Jean yelled to him.

Having no response, Eren went back to looking out the window and observed the fight.

The next Apprentice soon fell, staggering as she was parried and was met with a kick to the stomach, as she was recovering she looked up and her life was ended in a flash as her head was lobbed off her shoulders. Angor continued his duel with the Apprentices with little effort, the next one fell as he was taken in surprise as Angor cut his Saber in half, and had his Torso slashed and was kicked to the ground and met the dirt. With three oopponents left, Angor took his dueling up a knotch as he increased in ferocity, the remaining Apprentices could barely keep up as Angors speed was nearly inhuman as the Apprentices struggled with their defense, the next one defeated as Angor plunged his Saber into his neck and swiftly withdrew it, watching as he fell to the ground lifeless, and looked to the last two Apprentices.

"Was this the best you could muster Zeesh? I was expecting more of a challenge." Angor mocked.

The next Apprentice charged in Anger at Angors mocking tone, but was swiftly put down as Angor dodged and slashed her back as she passed him and he looked to the final Apprentice as she fell. Angor took the aggressive approach and threw powerful swings at the last Apprentice who struggled to defend and staggered back with each time he blocked Angors strike. The Apprentice feared for his life as he saw the look of ferocity in Angors eyes, his fear increased more as his Saber suddenly flickered and deactivated on him, Angors strikes had overloaded the power matrix and his Saber shut down, and his life was ended in an instant as Angor cut through him like wet paper and his Torso was cut in two diagonally.

Angor than looked to Darth Ravager, he could feek the rage radiating off of Zeesh at how easily Angor dispatched the six Apprentices.

"Enough of this!" Zeezh drew his own Saber, his hilt more elongated than Angors, and the reason why was made obvious as a Red blade emerged from each side of the hilt.

"Finally have the gall to do this yourself rather than sending Pirates and lackey's at me? About time Zeesh." Angor continued to mock.

Zeesh sneered and rushed at him and once again the loud sound and bright flashes of the clashing Sabers filled the air. Their speed and ferocity was nearly matched, practically inhuman with their speed. pushing against eachother each time they locked blades, Zeesh sneering at him. Angor kept a stoic, concentrated look as he kept up his dueling. Meanwhile, two of the Apprentices slowly got back up, grabbing either their Sabers or one off of their fallen comrades and limping towards the two duelers. Zeesh noticed and tried to keep him distracted as he swung his Saber again, Angor went to block but instead narrowly dodged as he saw one of the Apprentices sloppily swing his Saber at Angor.

Angor looked between Zeesh and the two injured Apprentices. Deciding to take the two Apprentices before they could catch them off guard, he rushed towards them. He slid between the first one legs, and swiftly got up, he then hacked off one of his arms and swept his Saber down low and cut off his leg, tripping him up, then proceeded to plunge the Saber downwards into his heart, Finishing him off. Angor than quickly pulled out the Saber and plunged the saber behind him, stabbing the 2nd Apprentice through her heart and swiftly withdrew it from her and let the body fall.

He looked to Zeesh and blocked his strike at the last second, Saber meer inches from Angors face, he could feel the heat radiating from the blade. Keeping the Sabers locked, Angor got the upperhand by kneeing Zeesh in the Stomach and making him Stagger, Angor got the upperhand on Zeesh as he began striking at him, putting him on the defensive. Although Zeesh had good defence, his fate was decided when Angor cut through the middle of his Saber, followed by Zeesh screaming as his disembodied Right arm flew through the air.

"Its over Zeesh, you're beaten." Angor stood over Zeesh as he tried to crawl away, holding the stump where his arm once was. He pointed the Saber down to prepared to deliver the final blow, but was suddenly thrown backwards as Zeesh outstretched his arm and Force Pushed Angor into the Castle Wall.

"This isn't over Rotte! I'll be back! And when I am, I'll Raze this planet, and burn everything on it! and have your head mounted in my Captains Quarters!" He steadied himself on the strut of the boarding ramp of his ship as it started taking off. Angor narrowed his eyes and held his side as he watched the ramp close and the ship leave. Angor groaned as he stood up and watched the ship leave with a Grimmace as everyone flooded out of the Castle to check on Angor.

"Angor, are you okay?!" Eren asked

"Who was that?!" Hanji blurted

"What were those Incredible moves?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Guys, Guys, relax, give me some breathing room." Angor said, trying to stop the bombardment of questions.

They did as he asked and withdrew, calming down, They watched as Angor walked towards the spacecrafts the Pirates arrived in.

"I may not have killed Zeesh, but perhaps this night isnt all bad." Angor beemed.

"Whaddya mean Angor? Why do you look so excited?" Hanji asked

"These Pirate ships have Hyperdrives, so I can strip them for parts and get mine working again!" Angor explained.

"So you'll be able to fly between worlds again?!" Hanji exclaimed

"Yep." Angor confirmed

Hanji than squealed with excitement, than gripped Angors collar, "Don't even think you're going anywhere without taking ME with you!" Hanji demanded, to which Angor chucked.

Despite the attack, perhaps this night turn out so bad afterall.


	12. Chapter XII: Workaholic

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Star Wars or Attack on Titan**

 **Sorry I've been on abit of a Hiatus, took a small break to focus on getting employed snd making some cash, but also more personal things, but now with the whole CO-VID 19 Crisis, I have more time to write, so Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and other missed Holidays. I'll try to not take aslong for future chapters.**

 **Enjoy the Story**

* * *

The next day, after the Surprising events of the Pirate attack the night before, Angor was working dismantling the Pirate ships for parts and Salvage. He had Siphoned out the Pirate crafts fuel and hypermatter during the night for later use. He then burned the bodies of the Pirates and Acolytes before he began salvaging the ships. Angor hadn't gotten any sleep, up all night working.

Eren was up early to his own surprise, having awoken on his own and not to Angor like usually, apparently having fallen into a routine. As he stretched he heard the noise of tools, looking outside and seeing Angor still hard at work, what once were the strange looking Pirate ships were now just a pile of metal and parts put somewhere out of the way and waiting to be gone through. Eren got dressed and headed downstairs to check on Angor, being as quiet as he could, figuring most of the Scouts were probably still asleep.

Angor was completely engrossed in the repairs of his ship, he hadn't even sensed Eren come up behind him as he used a Fusion Cutter to weld plates back together.

"Hey, Angor!" Eren called out.

Startled slightly, Angor stopped working and looked to the source of the call, seeing Eren.

"Oh, hey kid." He looked and saw it was daylight out. "Wow, time sure does fly." He commented to himself before realizing how tired he was with an unexpected yawn.

"Are we gonna train today?" Eren asked, ready to keep up his training.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Later kid, just go do whatever shortstuff tells you to do and I'll come get you later." Angor ruffles Eren's hair and dismissed him.

Eren nods and smiles after gently removing Angor's hand before he left Angor to his buisness. "I'll keep you to that!" Eren calls back as he turns the corner.

After Eren leaves, Angor returns to maintaining and repairing his ship.

* * *

Angor once again got sucked into the Process of repairing his ship, more importantly his Hyperdrive, half the day had gone by, and he hadn't even noticed it due to how caught up he was in his work. With his excitement of getting his ship completely restored to fully functional capability, all sense of time had been gone and had been replaced with Focus into his work.

With Eren's chores from Levi complete, and no tests required from Hanji today, once again Eren went looking for Angor, hoping he was ready to start training again. When he arrived, he saw that Angor was still working, he wondered if he should go and bother him or leave him to his own buisness.

In the end, Eren felt it wiser to leave Angor to his work, and that he'd take the time to catch up his friends, never really having the chance to since Trost and the Trial. So as Angor worked, Eren decided to head to the castles Mess Hall to see his Companions. When Eren entered the Mess Hall, Armin quickly noticed his presence and waved him over to his table with Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha. Smiling, Eren goes over and sits down.

"Eren, shouldn't you be training?" Armin asked, to which Mikasa stiffened lightly at the thought.

"I should, but Angor is still working." Eren replied.

"Still? Yeesh, how long has he been at it now?" Connie asked

"A while I guess." Eren said.

"It seems like he's completely focused on his...ship..thing." Sasha said, still confused at the thought of a ship being in the sky rather than in the water.

"Yeah, it makes it seem like he's in a hurry to get out of here." Connie says

"I hope not, he's really interesting, there's so much we can learn from him!" Armin said, excited for the potential.

Eren saw the glimmer in his friends eye and smiled, Armin was right about the knowledge Angor could provide, but wondered himself if they would get any with Angor so fixated on the repairs to his ship.

"Well, we're not gonna get any of it just sitting here." Eren said, filled with new resolve, ready to remind Angor of his promise to train him and teach him of the world outside. He got up from the table and marched back out towards Angor and his ship.

With welding mask on, Angor was using a Fusion Cutter to weld metal plates together to repair the ships armor. Once he was finished, he turned off the Fusion Cutter and took off the mask and let out an involuntary yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he looks to the Oranges Sky.

"Yeesh, is it that time already?" Angor asked, seeing it was late in the afternoon.

"Angor!" Eren called, causing Angor to turn to the direction of the call.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Angor asked as Eren approached.

"We're gonna train, right?" Eren asked.

"I did say we would, but I think going so long without rest is starting to effect me." Angor replied, followed by another yawn.

"Oh..." Eren said in abit of a disappointed tone, "I guess its understandable seeing as you haven't slept at all." Eren stated.

"Sorry kid, I know I said I'd train you, but all that work was worth it. The ship is opperating at 100% efficiency, hyperdrive and all." Angor said, looking over the ship in pride of is work.

Eren looked at the ship, seeing in its crisp, clean look, rather then covered in dirt, scratches, Blaster marks, and Carbon scoring.

"It's...certainly something." Eren stated, "Does this mean..you're leaving us now? Nothing is stopping you." Eren said to him.

"What, you in a hurry to get rid of me kid?" Angor looked at him and chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Wha- N-No sir!" Eren said, surprised at the question.

"Well don't expect to get rid of me that easily." Angor said chuckling again, "I told you I'd help you, that's what I'll do, I'm not going anywhere kid, atleast not any time soon I'm pretty sure." He told Eren.

"That's what I was hoping, it's been abit nice having you around sir." Eren told Angor with a smile.

"I promise we'll get to your training kid, but I'm beat, so I'm gonna go rest." Angor told him.

"You look like you need it." Eren stated, seeing the bags under Angor's eyes and the look of pure exhaustion.

"I'll see you tomorrow kid." Angor smiles and ruffles his hair again, "Don't tell anyone kid, but you're growing on me." Angor said, and Eren smiled brightly.

"Rest well sir." Eren bid good night to Angor before going back to the Mess Hall as Angor boarded his ship.

As Angor set his repair tools in the Engine room, he looked into the Cargo hold across from him. Remembering something, he went to check the crates, opening one of them, he found something that he believes would prove to be useful in assisting the Scouts in their next Expedition. Smirking, he closed the crate, ready to sleep like a log.


	13. Chapter XIII: Final Checks

**I did my best to have this out at a reasonable time, but unfortunately, if its out later then anticipated, I have no excuse other than I am a typical Procrastinator. and Procrastinate like a mother fucker, so if this is a late post, I apologize.**

 **Also, submissions for Cover Art are still open, if you wish to submit Art to be used for the Cover, go ahead and send, either by Gmail, Discord, or** **Instagram**

 **Tyler6750#7663**

 **Insta: alexregine99**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Star Wars or Attack on Titan.**

 **En** **joy the Story my bois and girls.**

* * *

A few weeks later, the date of the Expedition was at hand. Commander Erwin was overseeing Final Preparations for the Scout Legions 57th Expedition in an attempt to scout and map a new parh to Wall Maria. Angor and Eren had gotten back into their training regimen, much to Mikasa's displeasure, and Eren felt that he was more capable in Combat now than he was before meeting Angor. Levi made sure that his squad was in top shape, ready to face the challenges that lie ahead. Hanji did what was in her power to study Eren, doing what she could to help him control his shifting abilities.

At the end of the day, Erwin had the Legion in formation. Many were confused, looking at eachother for what the meaning of this was. When everyone was assembled, Erwin stepped forward.

"Attention!" He called, causing everyone to snap to an attentive position. "As you all know, the date of the 57th Expedition will soon be upon us, and our task will be to map a new Route to the Shiganshina District from Calaneth as the route from Trost has been compromised." Erwin summarized the situation, "In our company, we have two people of importance, the Titan Shifter, Eren Jeager, who's task is to use his shifting ability to seal the hole in Shiganshina just as he did in Trost. The other is the stranger from the Stars, Angor, with him we have a technological Advantage that he will now explain." Smith concluded as Angor stepped forward, with what looked like a large weapon in his possession.

"Members of the Scout Legion, what I have beside me is known as an Ion Disruptor. This weapon is favored by Mandalorians for its immense firepower, unmatched by any other handheld blaster. One shot from his weapon is capable of disabling a small Starship, and because of this power, it also has a nasty habit of tearing apart organic matter Atom by Atom." Angor explained,

Demonstrating, he took an aiming position with the weapon in hand and aimed at a tree. With a pull of the trigger, the members of the Scouting Coros looked in awe as the Tree was instantaneously disintergrated, the only thing remaining of its existence, were a couple of leaves and sticks.

"It's because of this, that these weapons are outlawed in Republic Space, but, we are not in Republic Space, and I have a number of these in the ' _Dark Stars_ ' Cargo Hold. These were originally intended for another buyer, but, I crashed here, the buyer likely gave up, so I figured I'd put these babies to use. Each Squad Leader within the Legion will recieve one of these weapons to use on the 57th Expedition." Angor announced.

"Squad Leaders, Step forward!" Erwin commanded and the leaders complied.

"Before you are issued one of these instruments of destruction, you are to take your firearms and practice your aim until the day of the Expedition." Angor instructed.

When Angor finished, the Squad Leaders gave their Salute before stepping back into their respective Squads. Commander Smith once again stepped forward and addressed the Legion

"You all know your assignments, the date is nearly upon us, continue with your training, drills. That is all." Erwin concluded, dismissing the Legion.

As everyone went back to their positions, alot of members discussed amongst themselves about various details for the Expedition, many of them showing interest in the new weapon they were shown. Levi however, wore a look of disdain, seeing the weapon as nothing more than a crutch when compared to actual skill.

As the Assembly dispersed, Angor went to the ' _Dark Star_ ' to make double sure that there was enough ammunition for the Disruptors, proceeding to go through the Crates he found them in. As he did, Levi boarded the ship to search for him, hearing the rummaging in the Cargo Hold, he went to look there. Confirming there was enough ammunition, Angor left the Cargo hold and saw Levi infront of him.

"Levi, what're you doing here?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"You think it's a good idea giving people those weapons?" Levi asked.

"It's atleast an attempt to lower the Mortality rate of the Mission, thats why they're practicing their aim." Angor said

"Seems like a lazy way to get kills if you ask me." Levi stated his opinion.

"It may seem that way to you, but your people aren't as advanced as the Galaxy beyond your world, these kinds of weapons are conventional weaponry out there, think of it as an attempt to help you adapt and get a feel for the future." Angor explained

"Sure seems like laziness to me." Levi scoffed, to which Angor chuckled and pat his shoulder, to which Levi shrugged him off.

"Sure it does, can I get you something?" Angor asked as he headed to the ships Galley.

Sighing, Levi scoffed and followed him to the Galley.

"Got anymore of that Hot Chocolate stuff?" Levi asked as he followed.

"I'll see if there is." Angor replied as he went through the ships food supplies.

Levi sat down and waited for a few minutes before Angor set the drink infront of him. Thanking him with a quick nod, Levi accepted it and started to drink.

"I have enough supplies to last until after the Expedition, and I don't see many supplies being brought here often, so I'm probably going to have to go off world for Supplies." Angor told Levi.

"Off-World? So you're leaving us? You got your ship fixed and you're leaving?" Levi asked

"You make it sound harsh and like I'm not coming back." Angor told him.

"Well nothing's stopping you from just up and ditching us, before you keot saying how you couldn't wait to leave." Levi retorted.

"Yeah, I know, but I promised to help deal with your Titan problems, and.." Angor dragged on.

"And..?" Levi continued for him.

"And you guys hace sort of grown on me. I think I'll stick around abit longer." Angor finished. Levi scoffed and gave him a small smile as he sipped from his cup.

"Maybe I judged you too harshly Skyguy." Levi responded.

"I'll tell you what, how about I take someone from your squad with to make sure I come back." Angor offered a solution to their impasse.

"Maybe.. I'll think about before we talk to Erwin about it." Levi stated.

"Alright, fair enough." Angor acknowledged with a nod, watching as Levi finished his drink.

"I'll see you around, thanks for the drink." Levi thanked him before taking his leave.

Angor nodded and put Levi's glass away to be washed. During the time of silence Angor sat down and looked at the Galactic Holomap to see what known worlds were nearby to resupply at. Pinching his chin as he observed the map, Angor was unaware as Eren entered the ship to look for him.

"Angor?" Eren asked for him, attempting to get his attention.

"Huh?" Angor looked over at him, "Oh, hey kid, what do you need?" Angor asked.

"I wanted to see if you were free, and able to tell me and Armin about more of the worlds beyond ours." Eren told him simply.

"Alright, yeah, sure, go ahead and get your friend kid." Angor told him.

Eren smiled and nodded, leaving the ship to find Armin. While Eren was gone, Angor looked back at the map while he waited for him to return with his friend. A few minutes later, they came back.

"We're back sir!" Eren called as he entered the Lounge with Armin, and unsurprisingly with Mikasa, practically attached to Eren's hip as always.

"Alright, come take a seat kids." Angor told them, with the Holomap already up. Eren and Armin nod excitedly before sitting down at the round table, Mikasa preferring to stand. "Alright, take your picks." Angor instructed. Once again, Eren looked over the vast map of the Galaxy, and the millions upon millions of dots that represented other worlds.

"That one." Eren pointed to one that looked like a tan sphere.

"That planet is known as Tatooine, it's not an impressive planet. A large Desert Planet in the Tatoo system with endless expanses of Sandy Dune Seas and Rock Valleys, It's a Binary System, which means it's in the orbit of two stars, meaning it has two suns. It is though a popular planet for those that end up on the wrong side of the law, be it Smugglers, Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters, you name it. It resides within Hutt Space and is home to a few species of Indigenous life, such as Tusken Raiders, Jawas Rancors, and the fearsome Krayt Dragon." Angor gave Eren the summary of Tatooine, showing him a few images of the backwater world. Angor then looked to Armin to see if he had a picked a planet.

"That one." Armin pointed to a world similar to their own, the major difference being that there was a large ring circling the planet, the Ring looking man made, big and metal.

"That is Kuat. A system within the core and home to the company Kuat Drive Yards, known for their planet wide shipyards that encircled the world, because of these shipyards, majority of the world remained relatively rural. Kuat Drive Yards was popular for its exports in Starships, from Independent Fighters and Freighters to large Capital Ships designed for Battle." Angor explained.

Eren and Armin listened to Angors explanations with great interest, holding onto every word. After his explanations, Angor looked to Eren and deactivated the Holomap. Eren looked to him quizzically.

"Something wrong sir?" Eren asked.

"Nothing major kid, but the ships consumables are running low. They'll last until after the Expedition, but after that I will have to go off world so I can resupply." Angor explained

"You are coming back though, right?" Eren asked.

"That's the plan, don't think you're getting rid of me that easily kid." Angor said, ruffling Eren's hair, to which Eren pushed his hand away, which Angor chuckled at.

"Yes, Sir." Eren said, looking up at him.

Mikasa looked at the two and scowled lightly in jealousy, but remained silent.

"You kids better go rest up. The Expedition is coming soon, and you'll need all the rest you can get to keep your Energy up." Angor told them.

The trio nodded and left, headed off the ship and to their quarters. Once they left the ship, Angor's face turned to a light scowl as his thoughts turned to the true intentions of the Expedition. To expose the traitors within their ranks.

"I hope you know what you're doing Smith." Angor said to himself as he prepared to turn in for the night.


End file.
